<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding confidence by madd09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979343">Finding confidence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madd09/pseuds/madd09'>madd09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends to Lovers, Overprotective Brother, Sibling Bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madd09/pseuds/madd09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Day Bridgerton<br/>The Bridgertons are well known in London the Bridgertons have been an important and successful name in business for generations. Daphne has always known she would have a role in her family business and has just started a Master in business. </p><p>She loves her life, and siblings. She was even fine being plain average Daphne. It made dealing with Anthonys offer protectiveness easy to deal with because no one wanted her anyway. </p><p>Simon a successful lawyer, new back in town accidentally runs into Daphne and is shocked with her lack of self confidence and letinng Anthony rule her life. </p><p>He sets out to help her gain confidence and realise she is worth having someone  fall in love, completey platonically of course. Truly he is just doing it as a friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The first meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daphne closed her eyes as she leant back against the wall to take a moment to herself. Even having been raised for a life in business since she was born, it could still get overwhelming. </p><p>It was networking and drink events like tonight that made her regret going for her Master’s.  Even though she was just a fellow student, so many of her peers took advantage of nights like tonight to pester her about her family's company and her brothers.</p><p>Because what does it matter that there were full-time business employees in the room. None of them was a Bridgerton.  </p><p>“Daphne.” </p><p> </p><p>For God’s sake, was all Daphne could think as she stood up, fix her posture, to one her Mother would approve of.  Her Mother’s saying ‘Good posture is a Woman’s battle armour girls.’ running through her mind. </p><p>“Nigel.” </p><p>“I noticed you left the gathering, and well a pretty girl like you should know better than to go anywhere alone at night.”</p><p>Daphne gave Nigel a blank stare as she tried to process his ‘compliment’, After four years you would think he would have got the hint that she just wasn’t interested. </p><p>“You’ve met my brother’s Nigel so I’m sure it comes to no surprise to find out Anthony convinced Mama, it is necessary all the girls in our family have to take self-defence classes as teenagers. So I would like to think I could handle myself. In a building, with security available and cameras. It’s not an abandoned dark alley.” Daphne would never thank Anthony to his face for enforcing the classes, but she did appreciate them. </p><p>“Still if you were my girl, I wouldn’t want you to be walking around by yourself it’s a man’s job to protect the women in his life.” Nigel was so smarmy and boastful as he spoke Daphne almost wanted to throw up in disgust.</p><p>“Good thing I’m not your girl then.”</p><p>“You will be though when you eventually come to your senses, I’m your only option, Daphne. I may find you pretty but we both know I’m the only one. Your just average Daphne who most only find attractive as the eldest Bridgerton Daughter.  No one else has asked you out others won’t even come near you because Anthony scares them off. He hasn’t threatened me so he must approve. You need to respect that the men in your life know best and agree to be mine.” </p><p>As Nigel spoke which was clearly turning more into a threat every sentence, he walked closer to Daphne until he was practically on top of her and reached out to grab her shoulder. </p><p>Daphne waited until his hand made contact with her shoulder to grab his wrist and twist it as her knee came up to make contact between his legs  Unfortunately Nigel had had a drink in his hand which in the struggle Daphne ended up covered in. </p><p>But the end result was Daphne on one side of the hallway the front of her dress drenched but relatively fine. Nigel on the other side hunched over groaning in pain. </p><p>“You’ll regret that Daphne, I can get you charged for Assault.”  Nigel’s threat may have been more menacing if he wasn’t groaning between every other word. </p><p>Before Daphne could respond another voice interrupted startling them both.</p><p> “That wouldn’t be a wise decision.” </p><p>Daphne turned to see who the newcomer was shocked when she recognised him. It may have been six years but standing down the hall was Anthony’s oldest and dearest friend Simon.</p><p>“I don’t know who you are sir. But this crazy woman just assaulted me I am well within my right to press charges.” Nigel then turned to look at Daphne before adding. “ Which would ruin your career Daphne, but I would consider not pressing charges if you agreed to be mine.”</p><p>At his suggestion Daphne was tempted to walk back over and knee him again he was obviously recovering too quickly. Before she could make a decision Simon was speaking, he had come closer to them as Nigel had focused his attention on Daphne and was only a few steps away from Daphne at this point. </p><p>“I assume the reason you want Daphne to be your’s so badly when she shows no interest is because you know she is a Bridgerton correct?”</p><p>“Of course everyone knows she is a Bridgerton, unlike how I have no idea who you are?”  </p><p>Daphne had to turn her head as he tried not to laugh. Nigel was trying to be all alpha even though Simon had quite a bit of height and muscle on him, and he was Simon Basset. </p><p>“He is Anthony’s best friend Simon Basset, his father is William Basset.”  Nigel went pale as he realised who was standing in front of him. </p><p>Simon may not have a lot of clout, but everyone knew his Father was a powerful politician while never having led his political party as Prime Minister was the one in the background pulling all the strings. William Basset was not a man to anger. </p><p>“I see you recognise my Father’s name, and we have established you know  Daphne is a Bridgerton. So you are aware of Anthony, Benedict, and Colin. Now I may not know who you are and I don’t care. Frankly, I am tempted to convince you to file an assault charge against Daphne. As a lawyer, I can tell you with the surveillance camera, and mine and Daphne's statements you would stand no chance of successfully pressing your case. But Daphne would be able to then quite easily file a restraining order.`` Daphne had never seen Simon in court but if this was his attorney's voice no wonder Anthony said he was so successful. </p><p>“Now if you have an active restraining order against you that isn’t going to look good for anyone. But when the names of the people filing the order are Bridgerton and Hastings, I’m sure you can imagine no one would want to hire you. So here is what I suggest you leave and ignore Daphne from now on.”</p><p>Nigel looked like he was going to say something before making the first smart decision of the night and leaving. </p><p>Once he was gone through a door further down the hallway. Simon turned to Daphne. “I’m sorry for jumping in I hope you don’t think I didn’t trust you could handle it. Clearly, you could based on the way you got away from him. But hearing him speak I recognised that you could have made the same threat I just did and it wouldn’t matter. He is a sexist pig and he clearly has no respect from females and unless the threat was coming from a male he would have paid no attention. “</p><p>Daphne had been kind of peeved with Simon stepping in and taking overthinking, he was as overprotective as Anthony and didn’t think she could handle herself. So she was glad he explained herself before she made a fool of herself accusing him. Instead, she made a fool of herself stating the obvious.</p><p>“Anthony didn’t mention you were back in London.”</p><p>“I would have been surprised if he did, he doesn’t know I only got back yesterday it was a last-minute decision. I haven't informed him yet. Wanted to be settled a bit before we caught up.”</p><p>Did you drive or can I offer you a lift home so you can get out of that wet dress, it must be uncomfortable?” Daphne looked down at Simon's suggestion she had actually completely forgotten with everything that happened that the front of her dress was wet. </p><p>“Oh no I’m good thank you’ll I’ll just catch an Uber. “ She had meant to get a lift with one of her female classmates but an Uber would do. </p><p>“I don’t know how much luck you would get, once the driver realised your dress was soaked. It’s really no trouble are you still at the family house?”  He may have had a point about her dress but she really didn’t want to get a lift home with him. </p><p>“I do but it’s no trouble. I can just call one of my siblings to come to pick me up. There’s no need to worry. </p><p>“I assure you it is no problem at all I would practically be driving past your house.”</p><p>“Look we’ve established you still consider Anthony a friend right?”</p><p>Simon looked at Daphne perplexed like he was confused about where she was going with this train of thought as he answered to the affirmative</p><p>“And I assume you want to stay friends.” </p><p>Simon continued to look at Daphne in confusion like the dots just weren’t adding up as he answered. “I’m offering you a ride home not offering to seduce you. I don’t have a younger sister. But he can’t complain about that surely if that’s what you're getting at?” </p><p>Daphne couldn’t help but laugh at that. The last time she had seen Simon she was only fourteen and as a late bloomer in puberty, she was still very much her pre-teen self. And as the oldest Bridgerton daughter she realised Simon would never have seen Anthony’s ridiculous protective older brother act. </p><p>“You haven’t seen Anthony the last couple of years he’s insane. You’ll soon learn Daphne Bridgerton is off-limits unless you meet Anthony Bridgerton’s approval.” At least he assured her he wouldn’t object if someone met his approval. But unless they were a saint she doubted anyone would. </p><p>She added, “Especially for his friends the rules are Don’t talk to her, don’t look at her, don't go near her.” </p><p>“Your kidding?” The disbelief in Simons's voice was evident. </p><p>“I wish, I may be 20 and a legal adult. But Anthony is my senior by nine years in the family and technically my boss. So it’s not worth the argument like I said I’ll just call one of my siblings. I'm sure Colin or Benedict will be happy to pick me up.” </p><p>“I don’t understand.” Now Daphne was the one confused how could Simon not understand she thought she was being quite clear. Though she had never had to explain Anthony’s rules to a man before, everyone just knew. So maybe she was explaining them wrong. </p><p>So she elaborated further. </p><p>“Look you may see it as being kind and giving your dearest friend's younger sister a lift. But unfortunately, Anthony’s condo is being renovated and this means he is staying at the family home at the moment. And he will be awake waiting for me. And when he sees me get out of a car he doesn’t recognise he will come out. When he recognises you he will be pissed.” She had never disregarded Anthony’s rules before but she imagined he would be quite angry. “And he will be angry at me for being alone in a car with you.  So it’s not worth it.” </p><p>“Daphne you know me, I used to help you with homework. Your family knows me, your Mother has always loved me, You have to be uncomfortable in that dress let me take you home. The rest of Anthony's friends may be too scared of him.  But believe me, I can hold my own against Anthony. “ </p><p>Simon seemed so sincere and adamant. And to be truthful the longer she stood around the sticker and gross her dress felt. And at the end of the day. Anthony wouldn’t stay mad at her for too long it would be Simon’s funeral not hers. </p><p>So she finally gave in and agreed to let him take her home. Daphne explained she would just need to make her goodbyes to her lift. But that only took a matter of minutes. It wasn’t long before they were arriving at Simons's car.</p><p>Which was a rental so he requested she wear his jacket. Purely because it would be easier to get the jacket dry cleaned than the seat. </p><p>She was already getting in the car with him so wearing his jacket couldn’t be any worse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Anthony's Defence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We see the result of Simon bringing Daphne home. We also learn why even though he is wrong Anthony is the way he is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't expect Anthony to be liked by anyone, I am writing Anthony as having severe but high functioning Anxiety he has clear mental health issues that he has not dealt with. An one way he tries to control life is to protect his sisters. This chapter gives you an insight into Anthony.  But I expect you will still hate him.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Anthony tell me you are not sitting here waiting for your grown adult sister to arrive home.” Anthony looked up from his book at his Mother.</p><p>“Of course I am, as you should be too.” Anthony regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. Knowing he needed to apologise for speaking to his Mother like that. Especially because she wasn’t saying anything in return just staring at him with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“I’m sorry Mother obviously you care she is your daughter.”</p><p>“Of course I care,  and unlike you son I trust her.” </p><p>“It’s not her, I don’t trust. I've explained that she is a Bridgerton you should hear what men say about her. If anything happened to her when I knew what they were thinking I could never forgive myself.” </p><p>“You say that Anthony but then you refuse to say what you have heard men say about her, and remember you aren’t innocent yourself so you have no room to judge, let her make mistakes.” Anthony had considered telling his Mother what he had heard said about Daphne in the last five years. But if she knew, she would probably want to take Daphne, Eloise, Franchesca, and Hyacinth and move to the country. </p><p>Before Anthony could try and sidetrack his Mother he noticed a car pull up outside the house. A car he didn’t recognise. He was already on high alert and as soon as Daphne got out of the passenger door he was already heading to the front door feeling vindicated in his protectiveness. </p><p>Violet was following shaking her head five of her children may be considered legal adults but they took as much Mothering as the younger children. </p><p>By the time Anthony was opening the front door, Violet was a step behind him.<br/>
Daphne was walking up to the front door accompanied by a man. </p><p>At second glance Anthony was pleasantly surprised to recognise his oldest friend Simon. </p><p>“Simon, when did you get back to the country?”  Before Simon could even answer Anthony’s face went from pleasantly surprised to seeing red.</p><p>As he processes the fact his most womanizing friend, who he didn’t even know was back in the country. Is accompanying his BABY sister home, and said Baby sister was clearly wearing Simon’s jacket. </p><p>“Daphne go inside with Mom, while I kill Simon.” Anthony wasn’t joking in the slightest.<br/>
Daphne rolled her eyes as she looked up at Simon. “Told you it would be your funeral should have just left me stranded.”</p><p>Before Anthony could commit murder on their front lawn Violet interrupted. </p><p>Daphne gave an abridged version of the night's events. Making out that someone just ran into her and she ended up wearing their drink. Knowing if she mentioned what happened with Nigel, Anthony would probably use it as an excuse in further over protectiveness.</p><p>Violet thanked Simon for bringing home her darling daughter. And told Anthony he wouldn’t be killing Simon today when he clearly did the family a favour. </p><p>Anthony clearly had no choice, and he didn’t really want to murder his best friend anyway. He had calmed down a bit. “Now that I know you are back Simon we should catch up later in the week, have some drinks, and I can explain the rules about my sisters.” </p><p>Simon agreed letting Anthony know he will text him later before taking his leave of Daphne and Violet. </p><p>Daphne gave Simon his jacket back before he left thanking him again for the ride home. </p><p>The door had barely closed behind the three of them before Anthony was turning towards Daphne ready to interrogate her. </p><p>“You are okay right, he didn’t try anything or even make you uncomfortable in any way. He may be my best friend but I will call him out if he did anything to you Sister.” If anyone ever asked why Daphne always forgave Anthony for his protectiveness and let him get away with it. It was because she could tell in moments like this he was truly worried about anything happening to her. </p><p>So she felt her anger at his protectiveness already lessening as she answered him. “ He was nothing but a gentleman Anthony he took me home as a favour to you. As your little sister, he didn’t want me to have to hang around in a wet dress while waiting for a lift.  Now if you don’t mind I want to go and have a shower and get out of this dress.”</p><p>It was a couple of days later that Anthony and Simon were able to catch up for drinks. The first hour was really just catching up on why Simon was back in town. Which he didn’t give a clear answer for. </p><p>How Anthony was doing now he was fully in charge of the family’s company. </p><p>What Simon had gotten up to as he worked overseas.</p><p>And all those moments that you don’t share through texts and the occasional phone calls but save for in person. </p><p>Surprisingly to Anthony, Simon was the one to bring up Daphne. “Why don’t you trust your sister. She seems to have a good head on her shoulder?”</p><p>Anthony paused taking a decent sip of his whiskey before answering. </p><p>“I do trust Daph, it’s everyone else I don’t trust and I’ve never been proven wrong that I should trust anyone.” </p><p>“Has someone in the past hurt Daphne?” </p><p>“Of course not, because I’ve never let anyone close enough to her for it to be a risk.”</p><p>“Has someone threatened her?” Simon knew Anthony there had to be a reason for his crazy. </p><p>“Do you want me to tell you about the time she was fifteen the first time I heard some of Colin's friends talk about how they should get in now while she was young. If they could convince her to fall in love with them they would have their careers made. Or when she was eighteen and started working for the company part-time, I became aware of a bet to see who could be the first person to sleep with her. As her big brother can you tell me why I shouldn’t keep all of mine and my brother’s friends away from her. Why I was in the wrong to fire the employees for sexual harassment.” Anthony was passionate as he explained his reasoning.</p><p>“My father sadly isn’t around to protect her, and he would have done such a good job I know I can’t live up to my father in any way. But I will not let her get hurt.” </p><p>Simon took a drink of his own whiskey as he listened to Anthony’s explanation. Simon didn’t have a younger sister. And he can’t imagine what his reaction would be if he did and he was in the same situation as Anthony. Because he clearly did have some reasoning for why he acted as he did. </p><p>But Simon had met Daphne. She had clearly held her own against Nigel the other night and was able to stick up for herself in her conversations with him. Clearly, Anthony wasn’t aware of Nigel and what he did. And any other situations she may have been in like that. </p><p>“ I can understand being so protective of her while she was a teenager. But don’t you think you should trust her, she seemed like a smart reasonable woman to me. Even if you tell her why you are so worried,  she will know to be on guard. She deserves to make mistakes as we did ourselves in our early twenties. As well as the reason we are both single is because how many women just want us because of our name and connections.”</p><p>“Exactly.” defended Anthony, “She deserves better than that. I want better for her than that.”</p><p>Clearly, they were not going to reach an agreement tonight and Simon would rather not get into a fight with Anthony. But he wouldn't give up; he was probably the only one who would eventually hopefully be able to have Anthony see reason. </p><p>It would just take a long game and he is going to have to get Daphne on board.<br/>
Anthony would realise his sister wasn’t some innocent wallflower that needed to be protected because she couldn’t be responsible for any decision of her own. </p><p>She was a smart and capable woman who deserved to live her own life as she chose. If Simon could see that after one meeting, Anthony had to see it eventually.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Plot Starts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We learn more about Simon, and the plot against Anthony starts to emerge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost a week after his drinks with Anthony that he happened to run into Daphne completely unplanned at a coffee shop. </p><p>She was sitting in the corner with a drink working away on her laptop. Simon grabbed his coffee and made his way over to sit across from her. </p><p>“Hello, Daphne.” </p><p>“Wow, Anthony really didn’t scare you off.” The disbelief was evident in Daphne's voice. Anthony’s friends never wanted to talk to her again after being threatened by Anthony. </p><p> “ I told you he didn’t intimidate me. But I’m glad to run into you. I have a question I wanted to ask after having drinks with Anthony.” </p><p>Daphne just stared at him waiting for him to ask. She had no idea what he could possibly want to ask. </p><p>So she was completely shocked when he spoke.<br/>
“Why the hell haven’t  you killed your brother.”</p><p>“You're asking me why I haven’t committed murder” what had Anthony told him that made Simon think Daphne should commit murder. </p><p>“Yes. “ Simon couldn't understand why she didn't consider it. </p><p>“Because he’s my brother and it’s illegal.” Simon had to laugh at the fact that it being illegal was the second part of her reasoning. </p><p>“He’s one of my best friends but if anyone was that protective and possessive of me I would have probably been tempted towards murder.” and being such a great attorney could probably have argued himself to a very easy sentence. It would have been a well-deserved murder. </p><p>“Look, I don’t have a younger sister, and I know how men can be with women. But he treats you like you're still the 14 years old you were the last time I saw you. It has to bother you.” Simon would think less of Daphne if it didn't bother her. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean it's hard for him, he had to step up in the company at eighteen while studying. You know this, and he is as much a brother as a father to our younger siblings. He feels like he has to be both brother and father to me in this. And it’s easier to just go along with him. Do I agree with him no, but it also isn't that big of an issue? I'm so busy with work and studying anyway.” </p><p>“You're too nice Daphne he deserves to be yelled at. I had a go at him about it and only had one conversation with him about it.” </p><p>“Oh, Simon you didn’t it’s fine don’t cause tension in your friendship over this.” Simon couldn't believe Daphne seemed more concerned about him than herself. She was too kind. </p><p>“As his friend, it’s my job to point out when he’s acting like an idiot. Which is exactly what I did. I pointed out to him it’s ridiculous that he reacted the way he did. He knows my history with women and should know you are not my type at all.” Simon tried to explain to help Daphne see where he was coming from. </p><p>Daphne who was always overlooked and thought of as the friend because no one dared show interest in her deflated at this. She knew she wasn't beautiful and she didn't expect Simon to find her attractive but it still stung. </p><p>Simon trying to encourage her confidence not deflate it quickly added on “Don’t get me wrong it’s not because you’re not beautiful or physically my type, you’ve grown up to become gorgeous Daphne.” Daphne was looking at Simon in disbelief convinced he was lying. “But it’s because you aren't the casual one-night stand type of girl. Anyone who meets you should be able to tell that, You want and deserve relationships and commitment. And I don’t do those types of relationships, so, therefore, you're not my type.”</p><p>Daphne was quiet, not saying anything. She looked slightly less offended but still no smile on her face. </p><p>“You don't have to lie Simon I know I'm not beautiful. It's been made quite clear to me.” Now Simon was the one looking baffled. She seemed like she believed it. But he could also tell he had to be careful about how he went about concerning her she was gorgeous. </p><p>“Look Anthony invited me to your Company's party of course it came with the threat of not going anywhere near you. But I can handle Anthony, I'll spend time with you at the party. He won't want to make a scene during the party as he won’t want to upset your Mother. He will wait to yell at me until the next day.”  Of course, he wasn't going to obey Anthony. </p><p>“And believe me I know how men think. If other men see me giving you attention if they see someone is willing to stand up to Anthony that will give them the courage to and also make you tempting because men want what others have if they see me giving you attention they will want to get to know you to see why you’ve captured my interest.  The only reason a man wouldn't think you aren't  beautiful is that they are too scared  of Anthony to think it.” Either that or they were blind and then that was their fault. </p><p>“Simon, that idea has so many ways it could go wrong.  You are relying on so many variables. The biggest being I’m just me I’m just plain old Daphne Bridgerton Everyone’s friend. No one has asked me out on a date in 4 years and I doubt that will change.” Simon wanted to punch Anthony; he acted like he was protecting Daphne when he was destroying her confidence. He remembered her at 14 she was so much more confident than now. </p><p>“I have resigned myself to the fact that if I want to date I will have to travel to where I can just be Daphne. It will be the only way someone may give me a chance. Somewhere in not the fourth Bridgerton, or younger sister to the ABC’s” </p><p>“Do you want to travel, do you want to be away from your family.” </p><p>“Of course not, it’s why I haven’t gone away yet, even though I have had opportunities. I know you have loved traveling but it’s not for me at least not yet.” That was what Simon thought, family was too important to her for her to leave them. </p><p>“Then let's give this a go, Daphne let me be your wingman.” Whatever answer he expected it wasn't for Daphne to laugh at him. </p><p>“I’m not worth your friendship with Anthony.” </p><p>“Anthony and I have too much history for this to end it. He will come around eventually to the idea that we are friends.” It may take him a while but Anthony wouldn't throw their friendship away over this.  </p><p>“Why do you care so much? It's not like we were friends before you left, I was just Anthony's little sister, someone you occasionally helped with homework. And occasionally spoke to.” </p><p>“You know I was always over at your house because I don’t have the best relationship with my father. He was strict and had ridiculous expectations. Expectations that no one would be able to live up to. As soon as I was able to get out from under his thumb and do things my own way it was the best decision. Traveling and being able to get away has been the best for me. I've taken joy in doing what he wanted to get a law degree. But then using it for charity and pro bono work and to help those who can't afford a good lawyer but deserve one.” The minute he took control of his own life, his life got so much more enjoyable. </p><p>“Now with my father, it wasn’t because of love, I was just an heir, someone to follow in his footsteps a puppet. I was never more than business to him.  Anthony is protective out of love, but it’s still not right.”  The lack of confidence in Daphne reminded him of himself when he was her age and was actively trying to live up to his father's expectations. But always falling short and being a disappointment. It was why he assumed he was so drawn to Daphne and wanted to help. </p><p>“Your family did so much for me growing up, I want to return the favour and help you all. Anthony needs this he needs to come to terms with you dating or he will never be able to come to terms when your other sisters reach your age.”  He wasn't above playing on her love for her younger sisters. If she won't stand up to Anthony for herself, stand up for her sisters. </p><p>“I won’t hold you to this plan, if at any time you decide it’s not worth it and you want to move on that will be fine, you just have to say so.”  Daphne tentatively agreed. </p><p>“So you agree I can be your wingman.” </p><p>“I agree.” Simon was all smiles at Daphne's agreement. She wouldn't regret this. </p><p>“This will work, Daphne I know it will.  Here put your number in my phone so I can text you to finalise some plans.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The makeover trope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will Simon be able to bring out some of Daphne’s confidence.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to split this from the rest of what was originally chapter four. As the next chapter will be quite a long one. And I thought this was a good stopping spot for a chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘This isn’t flirting but what are you planning on wearing on the weekend’ Daphne was amused to receive her first text from Simon. </p><p>Before she could reply it was quickly followed  up by ‘I only ask because that dress you were wearing the other night really didn’t do you justice it was too long and baggy.’ </p><p>Daphne was annoyed at that text and quickly responded. </p><p>‘I like that dress, I thought I looked lovely in it.’ </p><p>‘You looked  like a friend.’ Geez, one meeting Simon is telling her she is Beautiful the next he is agreeing with her and saying she is ordinary. </p><p>‘We met because I was fending off someone who couldn’t take no for an answer. I obviously didn’t look that friendly.’ she was the first to say she was ordinary looking but she didn't need to be insulted by Simon  </p><p>“You said you previously knew him, and he had been flirting with you for a while. And that the only reason he hadn't stopped was that Anthony hadn’t intervened because he found it harmless.  Is that the type of man you are trying to attract this weekend?” </p><p>As tempting as it was for Daphne to put her phone and down and end this ridiculous conversation with Simon.  The small part of her that wanted to stand up to Anthony was what led her to reply. </p><p>‘No’ was her simple reply, not wanting to seem too eager. </p><p>‘No, then show me what you're planning on wearing.’ </p><p>Daphne sent a picture of her dress hanging on the back of her closet door.</p><p>Simon's reply came quite quickly asking to see it on, Daphne rolled her eyes but agreed knowing he would just keep harassing her and she really did want his help she was sick of being the only one of her friends who had only ever kissed a man. And if anything of his reputation she had heard from Anthony was true. He did have plenty of experience with women. </p><p>She took a picture it was a nice dress in light blue, it wasn’t a black and white formal evening more of a cocktail party but she still had to look presentable. It went to her ankles and while it wasn’t tight she thought you could see her figure, and she looked nice in it.  She had thought she looked nice in it when she purchased it. </p><p>Simon wasn't pulling any punches tonight as his reply simple said ‘Lovely of your mother to let you borrow a dress’</p><p>‘I bought it for the party and I want your advice, not your insults.’ Plus her mother had a lovely taste so she didn't see the issue. </p><p>‘Do you feel gorgeous in it’</p><p>‘No but I’m not gorgeous.’ Feeling nice was all she expected. </p><p>Simon's reply came a couple of minutes later, unlike the quick replies he had been sending. </p><p>‘Bull shit, you know what I think. I think you are so used to just letting Anthony  have his way because it’s easier for you, you have never tried to draw attention to yourself,  You’ve become comfortable dressing down.’ Had she? She didn't think so. </p><p>‘I don’t know, I do like the outfits I  wear.’  Daphne wouldn't buy them if she didn't like wearing them. </p><p>‘Like being the keyword, Daph do you have even one outfit that makes you feel amazing and confident when you put it on.’</p><p>Daphne put her phone down to look at her clothes. She had to have one outfit like that. But as she looked at her dresses. She realised she didn't. How did she not have one dress? </p><p>She didn't want to give Simon the satisfaction but had to reply to his last text in the negative. </p><p>‘What are you doing Saturday before the party?’ Daphne was pleasantly surprised his answer wasn't a gloat. </p><p>‘I have a couple of assignments to work on.’</p><p>‘Are they urgent?’</p><p>‘Well no but I like to be ahead.’ a Bridgerton did not procrastinate after all. </p><p>‘So one day won’t fail you.’ </p><p>‘I guess not.’ If it was just one day. She would just have to adjust her study schedule. </p><p>‘Great meet me at the coffee shop we met at the other day, I’m taking you shopping we are going to get your confidence up, bring your makeup you can get ready at mine.’ </p><p>Daphne had to put her phone down and then picked it back up to re-read Simons text. He couldn't really have suggested what he just did.  </p><p>‘No No No No No No No No No  We are not arriving at the party together.’  Maybe Simon really did have a death wish. </p><p>‘We don’t have to, you can take your car, I'll take mine, we can even arrive at different times.’ We'll that was slightly better. </p><p>‘For someone who has never had an actual girlfriend you seem to know a lot about girl stuff.’  Did he really expect her to let him pick a dress out for her? </p><p>‘Well, to be honest, it helps to hit on women, when you know certain stuff.  But mainly it is that clothes are the perfect defence to fake confidence. I learnt this young, the better and sharper I dressed the more respect I got in the business world, the more girls wanted to sleep with me.  It’s important to feel confident in what you wear and dress to impress and you don’t do that.’ </p><p>Simon did always look good in what he wore, Daphne had never given thought it was armour. </p><p>‘Anthony can not find out you helped me.’  Daphne was adamant about that. She was not going to end their friendship.</p><p>‘So you agree?’</p><p>‘I agree.’</p><p> ‘See you Saturday 10am we can have brunch before we shop?’ </p><p>Well it looks like the plans were made. ‘See you at 10.’</p><p>Daphne was very apprehensive about meeting Simon on Saturday. She couldn’t count the number of times she picked up her phone to text Simon she was cancelling on him.  To go back to just wearing what she originally planned. </p><p>She knew this was a bad idea but there was also a part of her that wanted to be the pretty one, who wanted to feel confident and that part kept stopping her from cancelling. </p><p>If Simon could help her achieve that didn’t she owe it to herself to give it a chance. Simon was right she was her own person, she shouldn’t let Anthony rule such a large part of her life. </p><p>Daphne arrived at the cafe. And they both got something to eat before settling down at a table </p><p>Once they were settled down with their food. </p><p>Simon explained to Daphne he didn't want to completely take her out of her comfort zone. That he wanted her to pick colours she liked. Simon was just going along to help her try things that were slightly out of her comfort zone. </p><p>The whole point, after all, was for Daphne to pick something she felt confident in. Something that made her feel gorgeous. </p><p>The first couple of shops they went to Daphne was playing it safe picking things she would normally choose. </p><p>But quickly realised the more safe outfits she was picking the wilder the outfits Simon would pick and insist she try on. </p><p>‘I am not trying on that mini dress. We both know it would not be appropriate for tonight. I don't really know where it would be appropriate.” </p><p>It looked like it would be a small fit on Hyacinth let alone be appropriate for her. </p><p>“Oh we are picking out outfits for tonight. I thought we were picking out outfits that weren't appropriate.” was Simon's teasing response to Daphne as he grabbed the dress she had in her hand and put that and the one he had down. </p><p>“I will try and go a little out of my comfort zone if you start picking out serious outfits as well.”  That was much of a deal as Daphne was willing to make. </p><p>After another hour of Daphne slowly moving out of her comfort zone. And now that Simon was being serious in his picks. He was making the situation fun. As he tried to encourage Daphne and bring out her confidence. </p><p>Finally they settled on two dresses one was Daphne's pick and the other Simons. Simon convinces her to get both and to grab a nice pair of black heels to go with it. That was slightly higher than what she would usually wear. </p><p>They grabbed a late lunch before going back to Simon’s to get ready. Simon even convinced Daphne to try something new with the makeup. Not much but just again to go slightly out of her comfort zone. </p><p>When Daphne finally came out of the guest room she looked and felt incredibly nervous, wringing her hands. But also had a massive smile on her face. </p><p>No one would be denying she wasn't gorgeous tonight. And Simon told her as much. And it wasn't even the outfits, or the shoes or the makeup. It was that altogether she looked and felt more confident then she could ever remember feeling. </p><p>‘You know for the first time I actually believe you I do feel gorgeous. As that's thanks to you helping push me out of my comfort zone.” </p><p>She never would have picked this dress without Simon’s prodding. She never would have felt it was a dress she could do justice. </p><p>“Hey don’t get sappy I don’t do sappy.”</p><p>Daphne just smiled before taking her leave. She had to get there earlier than Simon; her mother liked all the Bridgertons to be there when guests arrive, even poor Gregory and Hyacinth get dragged out for the start of parties.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Straw That Breaks The Camels Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning for Anxiety and panic attacks. </p><p>Daphne has tried to be perfect for so long. The perfection has to break at some point.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Daphne approached, she felt like turning around countless times. She couldn't do this, she couldn't. She's not pretty enough. She's not confident enough. It was a terrible idea and she would make a spectacle of herself. </p><p>She wished she had a close female friend to call on.  But instead, she just had friendly acquaintances. </p><p>Her mother had always assured her the bitchiness calmed down after high school but here she was several years into university and still no close friends. And certainly no close friends at work. Who wants to be friends, truthfully and without ulterior reasoning with someone who will eventually be one of the bosses just by their name. No matter how hard she had worked to prove she deserved any promotion she got. </p><p>By the time she parked her call, she was well on the verge of a panic attack. </p><p>You're a Bridgerton Daphne, a perfect Bridgerton. Bridgertons don't have panic attacks. They don't have panic attacks. She repeated her mantra taking deep breaths pushing her feelings down deep inside. </p><p>She had managed to hide her panic attacks from her whole family. She couldn't let them see how weak she could be. She needed to get a hold of herself. She couldn't appear before her family looking weak. </p><p>She was startled by a tap on the window. Luckily she had almost got herself together. She wasn't surprised it was one of her siblings trying to get her attention. </p><p>She gestured to Colin to back up so she could get out. </p><p>She was expecting judgment on his face. Yet was pleasantly surprised to see he looked approving. </p><p>“Wow, Sis you look lovely.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Daphne couldn't help the blush at his comment. He had never told her she looked lovely before. </p><p>“It's great for you trying something new with your look. Whatever prompted the change I heartily approve. Not that you need my approval of course.” All Daphne could focus on was him saying she didn't need his approval. Did he not mind? Was he not like Anthony? Daphne was so engrossed in her thoughts she almost didn't hear his next words </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sticking with you until Anthony sees you<br/>
He's going to flip, not that you should care what he thinks  and don't worry Benedict and I will pull him into line.” Was the room spinning? What was going on? Daphne was so confused?  </p><p>Benedict and Colin would both stick up to Anthony for her? They didn't agree with him?</p><p>“But, wait, let me text Benedict, Eloise and Franchesca. They will be annoyed if they don’t see Anthony's reaction.” Daphne was so confused she allowed Colin to drag her into a small room. </p><p>Colin was busy on her phone, so Daphne pulled her own out to send Simon a text. </p><p>‘Colin thinks I look great. He approves and says Benedict and him will stand up to Anthony for me. He's making me wait to go in to make sure the rest of our siblings are all here. Apparently, none of them would want to miss out on this. I'm so confused, have my siblings all just been waiting for me to stand up to Anthony?’</p><p>Simon's reply came through quickly ‘I didn't think Benedict and Colin we're as stupid as Anthony. You should get Colin to film Anthony's reaction.’</p><p>‘How am I going to do that without explaining you?’ Though with the way Colin was acting maybe he wouldn't actually care she was friends with Simon. </p><p>‘Just say you want to go in and if everyone isn’t here why doesn't he just film it.’</p><p>“Look Colin can we please just go in, I want to get this over with. Why don't you just film it if any of them are not here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Benedict just texted back he’s here and he was all we were waiting on. Anthony is there as well but filming it is a great idea, so we can have it to playback.” Colin was literally beaming with excitement. </p><p>“Do you really think Anthony is going to react that badly, it's worth having on film? Maybe I should just go home. I don't want to ruin tonight.” </p><p>“Hey no Daph you look lovely you deserve to look lovely and have men find you attractive, Anthony just needs to be put in his place. Don't let his overprotectiveness ruin this. I’m sorry I  never realised you were worried about what he thought. All that matters is that you feel pretty.” Daphne had never loved Colin more than she did right that moment. She couldn't help pulling him in for a hug. </p><p>“I do I really do.” </p><p>“Then that is what matters now let's go you've got this Daph.” </p><p>Colin fell back behind Daphne so that she was first in, and of course, he had his phone out.</p><p>Because of Colin texting Franchesca, Eloise and Benedict their eyes were on the door waiting for Daphne’s arrival. </p><p>“Mom Daphne and Colin have just arrived.”<br/>
Violet and Anthony had been talking and both turned around. </p><p>“Oh, Daphne darling you look stunning,” Violet said at the same time as Anthony was practically sprinting over to Daphne pulling off his suit coat. As soon as he reached her he was trying to get it on her, while lecturing her. </p><p>“Daphne what are you wearing where is the rest of your dress. Mother I will have to take Daphne home so she can get changed.”</p><p>“ANTHONY BRIDGERTON step away from your sister. Or I don't care how old you are. And what position you have in this company I will get you kicked out by security. I am her mother and I think she looks lovely, and even if I did disapprove Daphne is 20, and there is nothing I could do about it. So there is certainly nothing you can do as her older brother.” Violet's tone was fierce and all of the children knew when she spoke like that she meant business. </p><p>As nice as it was to have her Mother stand up for her. Daphne knew she needed to make it clear she could stand up for herself. She drew on every ounce of courage she had. Trying to emulate the feeling of confidence she had felt standing in front of Simon earlier. </p><p>“I’m not going home Anthony, there is nothing wrong with this dress. It's not like it is indecent, it goes just below my knees, I have seen loads of women at these parties wearing dresses just like this and you’ve never had a problem with them. I'm 20 and I am able to make my own choice.” </p><p>Done she took a deep breath and she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She didn't realise how badly she needed to stand up to Anthony.  Having stood up to him for the first time ever. </p><p>“Daphne I do it because I care. You don't know what the men say about you.” Anthony tried to defend himself. The rest of their siblings and Violet and all stepped back allowing Anthony to try and hold his own against a clearly angry Daphne. Something none of them and really never seen before. </p><p>Now that she had started to speak her truth she didn't seem to be able to stop. </p><p>“Do you think I'm dumb Anthony,  I don't know if you've ever noticed but my trust issues are even more screwed up then yours. At least you have close friends of the same gender. I don't let anyone close to me because everyone wants something from me. Of course, I know men want to sleep with me because they think it will get them a guaranteed career if they can win me over. Or there are those who just want to be able to say they got a piece of me. Because that's what I am to them, I'm a prize. The frigid perfect eldest Bridgerton daughter. I know there are bets.” </p><p>Daphne wasn't yelling it was worse her voice was quiet as she let everything spill out. </p><p>“I got sick of trying to work out if my female friends wanted to get closer to you, Benedict or Colin. Or if they wanted to hang out because my name could get in places or if they wanted help getting a job. I learnt it was easier to. keep. people at an arm's distance. Because I'm not some naive innocent girl who will be taken advantage of.” Daphne had never even really admitted these thoughts to herself. </p><p>But with the almost panic attack earlier and all the roller coaster of emotions she had experienced pushing herself out of her comfort zone she just couldn't hold it all in anymore. If she was paying attention to anyone in the room she would have noticed they were all silent and shocked. </p><p>“And don't even try and say what if someone tried to take advantage of me. You want to know the real reason I was covered in a drink the night Simon drove me home. Because someone didn't like that I was saying no to him. And when he tried to grab me. I grabbed his hand and kneed him in the crotch and he was left bent over in pain. I can take care of myself. I've followed what you’ve expectedly me for too long because I told myself it was just easier but no, I'm my own person. “ </p><p>Daphne couldn't believe she was actually saying all this out loud. That she was standing up to Anthony. </p><p>“I've been helped to see the last couple of weeks I deserve better. And I do. I know you like to be in control Anthony and you freak out about variables. But people get to make mistakes. I deserve to make my own mistakes. And if I get hurt it's not your fault. And if you can't deal with it. Maybe you should go to therapy and get help.” </p><p>Finally, she felt like she had said all she had to say. As was left with a feeling of absolute guilt for what she had said. Before she could apologise Violet was speaking. </p><p>“Alright everyone, it's time we go and greet our guests. Gregory, you stay with Colin, Hyacinth with Benedict. Anthony if anyone asks for Daphne or I  tell them we are just running behind and will arrive shortly. Now everyone, go. </p><p>Everyone quickly listened and headed to the door. With both Colin and Benedict squeezing Daphne's arm as they walked past. </p><p>Once they were all gone Violet quickly pulled Daphne into a crushing hug. </p><p>“My dear girl I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I've let you down please forgive me.” </p><p>“You haven't let me down at all Mama. I'm the one who should be apologising. I'm sorry I lost my cool like that. I promise if we go downstairs I'm ready to be a perfect Bridgerton you expect.” Daphne just needed a moment to pull herself together then she would apologise to everyone. </p><p>Because Violet still had Daphne in her crushing hug it wasn't till she finally pulled back. She realised her Mama was crying. </p><p>“I'm sorry I didn't mean to disappoint you.” Was Daphne's immediate reaction. </p><p>“Oh Darling the only disappointment I'm feeling right now is with myself. I'm so sorry I've let you think all these years you needed to he perfect. I know when your Father passed. I used to thank you for being so well behaved because I had a newborn and everyone one else was so much work. And you were just so easy. But you deserved my attention just as much.” </p><p>Daphne was crying as well now. She has never realised. She truly had always thought she had to be perfect because it was what was expected.</p><p>“So you don't mind if I make some changes to my life?” Daphne asked hesitantly. </p><p>“Make all the changes you want. Drop out of you masters, quite the company, dye your hair or chop it off. Change how you dress, date some people. Whatever makes you happy. That's all your father and I ever wanted for our children. Is to do what makes you happy. Not what you think would make us happy. And I'm so sorry I've never told you this.”</p><p>“Well I do like my masters, and I like working for the company. I enjoy using my position to help people. And I have no desire to colour or chop my hair. But the clothes and the dating we will see. I don't hate my life, Mama. Really I'm content in it most of the time. Sometimes I just feel like everyone expects me to be perfect and it gets too much.”  Because Daphne wasn't perfect. But she had dug herself into such a deep hole she didn't know how to get out by herself. </p><p>“You and I are going to find time this week Darling to sit down and to talk about everything. It's obviously long overdue. As now isn't the right time or  place. But before we go refresh ourselves. Let me just reiterate. I love you, I'll always love you. And all I want is for you to be happy.”</p><p>“I would really like that Mama.” Violet was right, it was time for a long-overdue conversation. </p><p>If she felt better after just tonight and what had been shared. Maybe she had to let more things off her chest. </p><p>Daphne and Violet ended up being half an hour late to the party. By the time they had refreshed themselves. Luckily both had worn waterproof makeup so it wasn't much of a touch up that was needed. </p><p>As soon as Daphne entered the room she felt people looking her way. She noticed the appreciative stares. </p><p>Eloise was near the door and was the first to reach her. </p><p>“I just wanted to quickly say I'm proud of you and you look amazing.”  As quickly as she appeared she darted off again. </p><p>Daphne wasn't left alone for long. Others had come over to talk to her. She was getting compliment after compliment on her appearance. </p><p>Daphne was shocked even with her argument with Anthony that he didn't seem to be glaring anyone away from her. </p><p>He was aware of her. She had caught him glancing in her direction several times. But he looked more sheepish than angry. </p><p>It wasn't long until she was approached by Simon. </p><p>“Is it just me or does Anthony not seem to be that bothered about all the male attention you are getting. Did something happen?”</p><p>“Have you ever been emotionally unstable because you are outside your comfort zone, almost have a panic attack? So then you're extra emotional but trying to hide all your emotions. Then have someone yell at you for a stupid reason. And it is  all just too much and you break?” Daphne was trying to be very blase about what had occurred. </p><p>“I have actually. It's why I took off. I got sick of trying to be the perfect person my father wanted and yelled at him and then left.” A serious response was not what Daphne had expected from him. </p><p>“Well, that's what happened. I yelled at Anthony and told him I could defend myself. Told him about Nigel even. And he seems to be taking it  to heart. Mama did yell at him first. So maybe it's a mix.” Simon looked at Daphne impressed. </p><p>“Look at you wearing something you feel confident in and sticking up for yourself.” </p><p>“Yes well, it felt weird but also good. I still have to talk to Anthony at some point. I just hope he's not mad at me.”</p><p>“I think you need to forget Anthony for the night. He probably has some thinking to do.”</p><p>“I guess, I'm shocked he hasn't come over here, to be honest. He must be giving what I said some thought.”  While Daphne didn't regret saying what she said. She was starting to regret saying it when she did. </p><p>Because she was desperate to clear the air with him. But maybe Simon was right and she should let him think. It was all too much. </p><p>“I'm surprised no one has interrupted us. This isn't the place for a private conversation. Now you've been away for so long you probably need some introductions.”  Dahne was aware it was a pathetic excuse to change the subject.  But she couldn't discuss it without getting emotional again. And she had had enough of her unpredictable anxiety screwing with her emotions for the night. </p><p>No focusing on work was for the best.  Luckily Simon could sense she and bee pushed too far this evening and that was the only reason he agreed to be introduced to some people. </p><p>By the time she had got home, she felt utterly emotionally and physically exhausted as she showered and changed. into an old pair of leggings and one of her brother's old sports shirts, no makeup, hair in a basic plait for bed. She couldn’t help taking a photo and sending it to Simon. </p><p>‘Before tonight I would have said something like being beautiful for the night was nice but now I'm back to average Daphne. But tonight changed me for the better. I have a long way to go to gain self-confidence but I know I deserve it and I think that's an important first step. I know you don't want sappy ness but thank-you.’</p><p>Knowing her brother she assumed he would have dragged Simon to some kind of club after the function. So was surprised when she got a reply from Simon as she was getting into bed. </p><p>‘Even dressed down you still look absolutely lovely. I'll accept the sappy ness this once Daphne because I'm so proud of you.’ </p><p>Daphne wanted to end the night on a lighter note ‘So you're saying I don’t look like a mother of eight children. ‘ </p><p>‘I think you’ll find I said something like the dress would look right being for your mother. Not that it made you look like your mother. Plus for a mother of eight, your Mother is beautiful.’</p><p>‘You can't help but flirt and be charming can you?’ </p><p>‘What can I say it's a natural part of my personality.’ </p><p>Daphne was sure Simon's intention was not to make her laugh. But she couldn't help laughing at his text nonetheless. </p><p>‘One that I'm sure you've put no effort into perfecting over the years.’ </p><p>‘Well, maybe a little.’</p><p>‘I'm off to bed Mama will be demanding us all for brunch before I know it. If you're with Anthony and any of my other brothers. Please think of a way to  remind them Mama expects them for brunch in 9 hours.’</p><p>‘I’ve got all three in front of me. Your mother invited me, so it will be easy for me to remind them. See you in the morning Daph.’</p><p>‘Night Simon.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope for those of you that have read the first four chapters and been like the Bridgerton siblings need to stand up to Anthony. </p><p>Or Why does Daphne put up with it. Enjoyed  this chapter. </p><p>Daphne has tried to project this image of perfectness to cause no drama to be the one who makes everyone life easier. That the siblings an Violet weren’t away she was bothered by Anthony.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hiding Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A private conversation between Daphne and Simon before lunch.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys so much for all the love and support with this fic it's been amazing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Violet Bridgerton and her late husband had started the tradition of having brunch after any work function when Anthony was six. After Anthony mentioned a couple of days after one that he had heard someone complain that the company didn’t care about the lowly clerks on the first floor and they got treated like garbage </p><p>Anthony had been distraught and asked his father why he was treating them like garbage when he always told Anthony to be kind to everyone at the company. </p><p>Edmund was clearly concerned when Anthony told him and asked more questions and agreed that what he had told Anthony in the past was what he believed in. But that as Anthony would learn when he was eventually in charge. That there are so many people and departments in the company. That it was hard to always know what was going on in the lower levels of the company that he didn’t directly have his hand in. </p><p> But it was important to try. And that he would be calling individual meetings with all the first-floor clerks the following day. And would be taking Anthony to work with him so he could see how when you found out about an issue you could set out to fix it. </p><p>Anthony had always looked up to his father and thought him the best of men and a wonderful father and husband to his mother but that experience had shaped him and he was still trying to live up to the amazing man his father was. </p><p>But that event had also been an important moment for Edmund and Violet as they realised their children may hear important information that could help improve their business. Ever since that incident. Unless you were in the hospital literally dying. You were expected to attend the family brunch. </p><p>No ifs no buts. You didn't have to stay for the whole thing but everyone was expected to attend for at least thirty minutes together at the beginning. </p><p>But if you were late to family brunch you had to stay until Violet dismissed you. It was a great incentive for the eldest three boys. Who would much rather they were on time Then end up spending the rest of the day doing whatever Violet could think of as a punishment for being late. </p><p> </p><p>Daphne had never been late to an organised family brunch, being late just wasn't part of her personality. But she also had the advantage of still living at home. It would be pathetic if she was late to something that involved only walking down a flight of stairs. </p><p> Who knew if you wanted a great night sleep you just needed to emotionally exhaust yourself. Daphne could not remember the last time she had slept so well, she did not think she woke up or even stirred until her alarm went off. </p><p>Even though she had woken up and was ready. She had no desire to go downstairs. For once being late sounded like a great idea </p><p>If she was in her room with the door closed no me would disturb her. She didn't want to risk running into anyone. Her courage from the night before had left her and she doesn't know what to say to any of them now. </p><p>Part of her was glad she finally spoke up. But the majority of her felt like she had dug her hole even deeper. </p><p>So she was content in her room working on an assignment, expecting everyone to leave her alone so was startled when there was a knock on her door. </p><p>Closed-door meant do not disturb. Everyone knew that. Well, they could keep knocking pointlessly, Daphne would just ignore them. She wasn't moving until five minutes after she was meant to be downstairs. </p><p>Before she could grab headphones to help block out the knocking her phone rang. </p><p>Why could people not realise she wanted to be left alone? Daphne didn't even look to see who it was, just sent them straight to voice mail. </p><p>“Daphne Bridgerton, I heard your phone ring, did you just send me to voicemail?” came Simon's offended voice through her door.</p><p>Before he had even finished his sentence, she was off her bed, opening the door and pulling him into the room, letting the door close behind him. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Daphne demanded. </p><p>“I told you, Violet invited me to brunch last night. She said she missed me.” Simon had such a proud little smile on his face at the idea of Violet missing him. </p><p>Daphne was not sharing his joy. </p><p>“I meant why are you in my bedroom.” That should have been obvious of course she remembered he was invited. But why was he standing in her bedroom?</p><p>“You just pulled me in here?” Simon tried to joke but eventually realised Daphne was in no mood to joke around. </p><p>Simon gestured to the bed indicating he was going to sit down, pulling Daphne down by the wrist so she was sitting across from him. </p><p>“I wanted to ask how you are? And offer my apartment if you want to come over after brunch to escape for the afternoon.” Simon could be so charming it was almost fake. But then he would come out with something so sincere, it would make Daphne smile without even realising she was. </p><p>“What makes you think I'll need to escape?” </p><p>“Your brothers are all talkative drunks. And seeing as they were all very drunk last night I not only got the whole story of what happened, I also was made to watch the video of it multiple times. Anthony kept insisting we watch it again and again.” </p><p>Forget escaping after brunch with Simon. Daphne wanted to escape right now.</p><p>“When you say the video, how much did Benedict record” Daphne could only hope he had stopped recording just after she started her rant. </p><p>“It ends after just your Mother tells them all to leave.” Of course it fricking does thought Daphne as she grabbed her pillow to bury her face in. </p><p>“Hey, no need to be ashamed or embarrassed or guilty or whatever it is your feeling. I think it was awesome how much you stood up for yourself.” Well, it was good one of them felt pride, maybe Daphne would be able to feel the same about it one day in the future. </p><p>“I don't know if Anthony will remember himself when he is sober, but I'll be reminding him that he said several times maybe he should go to therapy. So you should at least be proud of that.”</p><p>“Anthony really said he should go to therapy not that I should be the one going to therapy?” Daphne would have been more likely to believe that. </p><p>“He really did, I even took a page out of Benedict's book and videoed him one of the times he said it. I can show you if you don't believe me. But while Anthony didn't suggest you go to therapy. You should think about going as well.” Simon held his hand up to stop Daphne before she could reply to him. </p><p>“Before you get insulted and think I'm implying you're screwed up or something, I'm not. But you are not happy, I told you last night I can relate to exactly what you have been thinking. And when I took off I was in a bad place. I can tell you more later but just know that agreeing to give therapy ago was the best decision I made. I would probably be more like Anthony if I hadn't.” </p><p>“Won't it be admitting there is something wrong with me? If I went to therapy.”  Just the thought made Daphne feel vulnerable. </p><p>Simon reached out to wear Daphne’s hand was sitting on the pillow. Wrapping his hand around hers, his thumb starting to trace soothing circles on the back of her hand. </p><p>“That's what I thought, but I learnt it was the bravest thing I could do. Going to therapy isn't a bad thing. It just means you want a safe space to talk things out with someone who isn't involved. It's not like it's a decision you have to make today or the offer runs out. Think about it some more, look into it, ask me questions. But whatever you decide I'll be here to support you.” </p><p>The whole time he spoke Daphne wasn't able to break his gaze. It felt like he was looking into her soul. </p><p>How was it that she was so closed off? Yet Simon comes crashing accidentally back into her life. And suddenly she's finding friendship easy. </p><p>“I'll think about it. We should head down or we will be late. I'm surprised no one has come up.” Daphne was desperate to escape before she spilled any more of her long-repressed thoughts to Simon. </p><p>“That would probably be because Anthony, Benedict and Colin are all pretty much collapsed over sofas downstairs hungover. Eloise, Gregory and Hyacinth were busy tormenting them. And Franchesca was in the kitchen with Violet. I doubt they have even noticed I'm not downstairs. But your right we better head down because once Anthony, Benedict and Colin start in on the food to try and make themselves feel better there will be barely any left for the rest of us.” Simon gave Daphne a cheeky smile as he jumped off the bed pulling her up with him by the hand he was still holding onto. </p><p>“Shall we risk going down together?” Simon asked. </p><p>Daphne hesitated for a moment weighing her options. If everyone was truly busy what harm could it do? It would also save her appearing by herself. </p><p>“We shall.” Daphne agreed smiling up at Simon letting him lead them out of her room. Simon gave her hand one final squeeze as they reached the door before letting it go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay I need your guys opinions what do you want to see. I have two ideas for the next chapter. Do you want to see the Bridgrton family brunch. Simon would be in it. But there would be light interactions between him and Daphne but lots of family Bridgerton Dynamics. </p><p>Or skip that and go to the next chap which would be Simon and Daphne interacting again. </p><p>Do you guys want family bridgerton stuff and Simon and Daphne.<br/>Or just Simon and Daphne? Let me know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Awkward Brunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daphne's meltdown leads to some truths from her other siblings.  The Bridgerton family need to stop making assumptions and learn to communicate they would all be much happier.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to all who let me know you also want to see family Bridgertons tuff. (For those who didn't don't worry Daphne and Simon's stuff is coming) I was glad you guys are happy to see the stuff as I really wanted to write this awkward brunch scene.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon had been right nobody had noticed his disappearance, with a quick look into the lounge everyone in there was engrossed. So they were easily able to head into the dining room and wait for everyone. </p>
<p>Daphne and Simon both sat down at the table to wait.  It would be weird with there being only two of them in the room, for them to not sit together.  At least that was Daphne's reasoning she was going to use if anyone was to ask. </p>
<p>It was only moments later before Violet started to bring the food in, and there was a Bridgerton Stampede as everyone made their way to the table for food. </p>
<p>With eight siblings, plus Violet, and Simon it was controlled chaos as everyone reached over each other to get their plates filled. While it may have been quite a few years, Simon had been to enough Bridgerton meals in the past that he wasn't shy at all and dug in. Knowing it was the only way he stood a chance to get what he wanted. </p>
<p>After the first couple of minutes though the chaos started to die down as everyone had collected their food and the table was reaching a point of silence as everyone dug in. </p>
<p>Violet was the first to start a conversation.  </p>
<p>“I'm glad you are all here. It has become clear to me I need to clear some impressions up.”</p>
<p>Daphne had gone completely rigid as Violet spoke. She was frozen, staring down at her plate in disbelief. Daphne couldn't believe her mother was going to bring this up now. She couldn't possibly be about to mortify her, the only thing stopping Daphne from running from the room was that she was frozen. </p>
<p>Daphne unfroze coming back to reality by a warm hand squeezing just above her knee. She looked down to see Simon’s hand. He must have been aware of her distress and was now trying to provide comfort. </p>
<p>Daphne turned and shared a small smile with Simon as thanks. Simon smiled back but made no move to remove his hand. Oddly Daphne didn't mind, she found it comforting. </p>
<p>“As we all know Daphne was quite upset and angry last night, I found it was mainly I that was responsible for it. And if Daphne was operating under these misunderstandings I am worried that the rest of you may be operating under the same.” Everyone had stopped eating, even Colin and Benedict. Violet had everyone’s full attention.</p>
<p>“I love you all, and I am proud of all of you, I am proud of our family name and what it means to be a Bridgerton. But all your father and I ever wanted was for all of our darling children to be happy, whatever and however, that looked.”  No one would ever say Violet wasn’t a loving and attentive mother. But all her children were looking at her like she was saying something completely new to them. And it broke Violet's heart slightly; she felt like she had failed slightly as a mother. </p>
<p>“So when you said you don’t mind I’m going for a literary degree and that Father wouldn’t have minded either You were not just saying that because you knew you couldn’t change my mind. You are actually proud and don’t mind that I am not following the others into the family business.” Daphne wasn’t surprised Eloise was the first to speak. But was surprised by the slight hint of vulnerability in her tone. </p>
<p>Eloise had always seemed so confident in going after a literary degree, Daphne never would have thought she had any doubt in it. </p>
<p>“Of course not Eloise, I really meant it. I would be disappointed if you did work for the company. You have always wanted to write and have been interested in books and reading anything you could get your hand on, it would disappoint me if you didn’t follow that dream. I have never once been disappointed in you for it and I know your father would be equally as happy as I that you are following your dreams.”  Daphne could not keep her eyes off her sister as her mother spoke. Eloise wasn’t very good at keeping her face blank and masking her feelings. </p>
<p>Daphne could see happiness, relief, and content pass across her sister’s face as their mother made it crystal clear she approved of Eloise.</p>
<p>“While your father and I would have been slightly sad if not one of our children followed into the family business if it was not the calling for any of you we would have understood. I don’t want any of you to ever do something that makes you miserable.”</p>
<p>“So I don’t have to work at the company like my brothers if I choose I don’t want to, I have a choice?” Piped up Gregory who from his tone it was clear he had honestly not thought he had a choice.</p>
<p>“The choice is completely yours darling.”</p>
<p>“What if we don’t know what we want to do, I know I am meant to start applying for universities soon but I honestly have no idea what I want to do?” Franchesca asked. This was shocking news to Daphne, her sister had spoken just the other day of applying to the same university as the rest of them had all gone too. </p>
<p>“Then don’t apply, and travel and try some hobbies and do volunteer work, or apply for a general degree where you will be able to take a mix of subjects and see which suits you best my dear. Take advantage of the fact that money is not an issue and you can take your time.”  Even with the way the conversation had been heading and with what Violet had been saying. She shocked all her children again. A Bridgerton not going straight into further learning to get a degree. </p>
<p>“What if a choice of ours wasn’t work-related but personal life-related?” Benedict queried nervously. </p>
<p>“I want you all to be equally if not more happy and content in your personal lives. You have to know my greatest wish is for you all to have the joy of love and a family.” Violet actually seemed affronted at Benedict’s suggestion. Had she really not made this clear to her children.</p>
<p>“I’ve recently been coming to terms that I am bisexual, I’ve met a guy and it is starting to become slightly more than casual,” Benedict announced, the words tumbling out of his mouth in a rush.</p>
<p>The table was back to silence, this was clearly news to everyone. Eloise was the first to recover her speech. “While I am of the opinion I have enough brother’s Benedict, I am sure if they have caught your eye, I will enjoy getting to know them if it becomes more serious.” </p>
<p>The rest of the siblings then chimed in with their support even Gregory and Hyacinth who really didn’t pay attention to who their siblings dated they thought dating was gross, made it clear they did not care if their brother was dating a man. </p>
<p>Violet was silent though and as the rest of the table went silent everyone turned to see how Violet was going to react, had this taken it too far.</p>
<p>“Oh my son, my darling son.  I truly hope part of coming to terms, was not worrying how we would receive the news. As long as whoever you choose to date and marry is worthy of you, that is all I ask. I am grateful though we live in the twenty-first century and if you do end up marrying a man you can still have children.” That comment caused everyone to laugh, it was no secret Violet wanted grandchildren, and was especially wanting them from her eldest sons who were closer to thirty than twenty. </p>
<p>Daphne took in the table, Eloise, Franchesca, and Benedict all looked how she had felt since last night, happier, like a weight had been lifted, and yet slightly bewildered. </p>
<p>“Everyone always says what a close family we are. But clearly, we need to work on our communication, I think we should try and have regular family meals, once a month. Make it a priority to share our worries and feelings with each other.” Daphne could see what her mother was getting at. They saw a lot of each other and were close in that sense. But everyone was busy everyone had full lives between work and school, that their conversations could be very superficial. </p>
<p>“I’m sure when Mother invited you to brunch Simon you didn’t think it would be this interesting.” Anthony directed towards Simon.</p>
<p>“I have always admired your family. It is clear there is a deep love between you all, Bridgerton meals were never boring. I’m not surprised this one is no different.” Daphne admired that Simon hadn’t made a break from the room, during any of the conversations. She didn’t know if she would be able to bear sitting through awkward family conversations with someone else’s family.  But he was still here. Still giving her support, as he promised. </p>
<p>“Well, this has certainly been the most interesting meal we have had in a while. But it will be one I am eternally grateful for.” Violet beamed,</p>
<p>“The last day has been more interesting than usual.” Remarked Anthony. </p>
<p>Daphne had been avoiding making eye contact with Anthony, so hadn’t paid much attention to how he had reacted during the different confessions during brunch. But looking at him now as he spoke. It was clear he was slightly distracted. He obviously had a lot going on in his mind.</p>
<p>Next to their Mother, it was Anthony who was having to suddenly question his behaviors and assumptions regarding everything, but especially his relationships with his siblings. </p>
<p>Daphne could just hope that he relaxed and became more understanding.</p>
<p>But they all clearly had to spend some time re-evaluating their lives and their relationships with each other. </p>
<p>Daphne was glad she already had plans to escape to Simon’s this afternoon, as she knew he would be the best sounding board for all her thoughts. </p>
<p>This brunch had Daphne’s already confused head really spinning. It had turned out she wasn’t the only one who was just doing what they thought was expected of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A new plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new plan for Daphne is clearly needed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I get so frustrated in my writing that the scenes I can see so perfectly in my head. I can't do justice in my writing. This chapter plays so well in my head but was so hard to write. </p><p>Also I wish I had the study ethic I'm writing for Daphne. I'm blowing off an assignment to write this instead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Brunch everybody just naturally seemed to disappear, until it was just Daphne and Simon alone together. </p><p>Daphne suggested Simon make his goodbyes to the others. While she grabbed what she needed to study. As she has already blown off studying the day before, she couldn't miss another afternoon. </p><p>When Daphne had explained this to Simon. He said it didn't change his offer, for her to escape and have some family freedom. She was more than welcome to study at his, he had some work to do himself. </p><p>So it was decided. Even with everything that happened at brunch and the revelations about her siblings Daphne still wanted the escape. </p><p>Once Daphne had grabbed all the stuff she needed, she found her Mother and let her know she was heading out for the afternoon.</p><p>As she was climbing into Simon’s car Daphne couldn't help but consider the fact that Anthony must really be shaken from the last twenty-four hours. His protective older brother radar must be malfunctioning at least. </p><p>As he didn't appear at all as she was leaving with Simon. Daphne wasn't sure if it was because he was just unaware, being preoccupied with something. Or if he was actually aware and taking on board that Daphne could look after herself. </p><p>Once they arrived at Simon’s, he encouraged Daphne to make herself at home. Daphne set herself up in the lounge while Simon headed to his study, explaining he had emails to go through. </p><p>Hours passed like this, with Daphne completely in the zone. She was slightly aware of Simon moving around his apartment occasionally. But for the majority of the time she was just completely focused. She was completely comfortable and at home in Simon's environment. </p><p>Eventually, though she was brought out of her focus by Simon sitting behind her on the couch. Which Daphne had started off there, but at some point had slid onto the floor. Fully embracing making herself comfortable. </p><p>“Are you aware that you've been studying for the past six hours?” Questioned Simon once he had Daphne's attention. </p><p>Daphne went to protest that it couldn't have possibly been six hours but a quick look at the clock showed she had been at it for the past six hours. </p><p>“Does it surprise you that I can become fully engrossed and lose track of time?”</p><p>“Not at all, you're a lot like Anthony in that regard.”  It was easy for Daphne to forget Simon and Anthony we're best friends. </p><p>The Simon who grew up with Anthony and this Simon who was back from his travels almost seemed like two entirely different people to Daphne. </p><p>Probably because before she was a child to him, now she is somewhat of an equal. </p><p>“Is that a compliment or an insult being like Anthony?”</p><p>“A compliment.” Grinned Simon, “I always admired that trait in Anthony.” </p><p>“Well thank-you, sorry for using your lounge for six hours.” Daphne felt slightly embarrassed that she may have overstayed her welcome, and feeling slightly regretful that she had not insisted on driving separately. </p><p>“It was no problem, it was nice having someone else in the place. I've been busy as well. I'm sure from your business classes you would understand moving back to work here full time. Isn't as simple as just coming home.” As Simon spoke Daphne remembered she still hadn't asked why he was back. Before she could ask though Simon kept speaking. </p><p>“I needed a break from staring at a screen though and figured your eyes did too. Did you want to order some food before I take you home?” </p><p>A break did sound nice. Now that Daphne had been brought back to the real world Simon was right she could do with a break. </p><p>“Food sounds good but you have to let me pay my half.” It was the same argument that started the day before. When Simon had tried to pay for their meals.</p><p>“There is no need, feeding you isn't going to bankrupt me, but if you insist you can pay your half... This time.” Daphne had thought it seemed to be good to be true that he was giving in. But Simon got her with his pause he was just luring her into a false sense of security. </p><p>“I would be happy to let you pay my half, but then I would get to pay your half next time.  Haven't you been telling me to be more confident and stand up for myself? I'm sure my brothers pay for their own meals when they are with you. If I want to be their equal should I not pay my own?” It was so easy to tease Simon. </p><p>Daphne just knew he wouldn't take offence and get angry but would take I as the year it was intended as. </p><p>“I have been telling you that, and I feel as weird as it seems to me. As a reward, you can pay for both of us tonight if it will make you happy but I get to pay next time and you can't complain.”  Daphne smiled at Simon as he relented. </p><p>Arguing with Simon was easy, and enjoyable. With the benefit of feeling safe sticking up for herself in arguments with Simon. Bonus benefit in it giving her confidence she will be able to stick up for herself with others. </p><p>Having not been in the area a lot, of the past few years. Simon deferred to Daphnes greater knowledge on the local food and allowed her to order for both of them. </p><p>While Simon wasn't as much of an eater as some of her brothers. He wasn't fussy and would eat pretty much anything. </p><p>So Daphne just ordered two of her favourite dishes from a local restaurant. Figuring it would be win-win for her whichever Simon picked for himself. </p><p>The wait for food was passed in easy conversation. As Simon explained some of the funny moments he had experienced as a lawyer.</p><p>While Daphne explained what had her so engrossed with her study. </p><p>Conversation was easy, and any silences that occurred seemed natural and didn’t last long. </p><p>It wasn’t until dinner had arrived and they had consumed most of it. </p><p>That any mention of Anthony or the plan was brought up. With Simon not even attempting a natural transition of some sort. Instead just going for it. </p><p>“We need a new plan for the plan.” It wasn’t even a question, it was just a straight up statement. </p><p>Even if it had been a question Simon wasn’t waiting for an answer before he continued. </p><p>“It’s all up to you obviously but I think, with everything that happened. You need to give Anthony and your family space, and they need to give you space.” Daphne couldn’t help but feel like if anyone ever asked her for an example of how to tell if someone was an only child or had a hoard of siblings she would use this moment. </p><p>It was clearly obvious Simon did not have siblings. Or he would never even suggest the idea of space. </p><p>It just wasn’t a possibility not only when you lived in the same space. But Daphne was sure it was just a trait that siblings were inquisitive about each other. </p><p>“You realise I not only live with the majority of my family but those I don’t live with I work with. You are asking for the impossible.”</p><p>“I don’t mean avoid them. Spending time with them would be great.  I meant you should all have a bit of time to process everything that was shared. And learn to see each other in new ways.  Your confidence has already improved. But that should be your focus. It will be easier around strangers to figure out who you want to be. If we go places Your family and anyone you know well won’t be. There will be no expectations. You'll be able to become more confident in yourself so when you are around those you know. It will be easier for you to stand up for yourself.” </p><p>“So you're suggesting you and I go places together I would normally not go. Do things I would normally not do and I’m sure, try clothes I would normally not wear.  Away from those I know and my family.”</p><p>“Exactly strangers are easy because you never have to see them again.” </p><p>Daphne could see what Simon was getting at. It made sense. Spending time with Simon and strangers would allow her to be freer. </p><p>It couldn’t hurt, she knew she could trust Simon. <br/>Being around her family was just an emotional upheaval at the moment.   </p><p>So she was inclined to agree. But was also naturally curious about what Simon had in mind for them to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Oblivious Idiots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have finished plotting out the fic, it will be fifteen chapters so six more to go after this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Violet was trying very hard to spend more dedicated individual moments with her children. Daphne had been the first victim of her Mothers new scheme. </p><p>Not that Daphne didn't love her mother and indeed she enjoyed spending time with her. But this new talking of feelings and sharing was going to take some getting used to. </p><p>Luckily her other siblings all seemed to be of the same opinion that they needed some time to adjust to this new way of openness in the family. </p><p>Leaving Daphne only to face the new awkwardness from one side. </p><p>It wasn't all bad. She could tell her Mother was trying, and they were getting closer because of it.</p><p>So Daphne was just having to power through. </p><p>Simon was of no help in this regard. He was all for Daphne spending time with her mother. Since Violet had declared she would happily fund an update of Daphne's wardrobe and had insisted on taking her shopping several times. </p><p>Fully embracing Simon's opinion Daphne to pick out clothes she felt gorgeous in. Not that as far as Daphne was aware Simon and her mother had had conversations about her. But just that they certainly seemed to be of the same mind. </p><p>The shopping trips did come in handy though for the outings Simon had insisted on taking her on. </p><p>In the weeks since the had met, Daphne had not had a weekend free without some outing Simon had come up with. He even managed to convince her to go out a couple of times on a weekday evening.</p><p>Just two nights past he had convinced her to join him at a Wednesday night weekly trivia night at a local pub.  It had been quite an enjoyable evening. Simon had a great deal of general knowledge and the two of them had done quite well.  </p><p>Daphne had started to consider Simon a great friend, enjoying an even looking forward to their outings. </p><p>Simon was forever his charming self and Daphne had gotten used to the flirtatious tone of some of his comments. Even learning to tease him in return, though she wasn’t able to return the tease in a flirtatious manner. </p><p>Daphne was feeling more confident, and it was improving her life in all ways. People were approaching her more at work and she was feeling more confident and slightly less suspicious in her dealings. Which was leading her to be better at her job. <br/>The only part of their plan that didn’t seem to work at all was no men seemed to be showing any interest in her. </p><p>She was being more confident, dressing more appealing, had no protective brother glaring at any new man that she met. Yet the only interaction she had with any man was when Simon flirted with her and that was just platonic and part of his personality. </p><p>Simon had seemed so convinced that just by going places she did not normally go, she would be able to attract a man. </p><p>Yet clearly he had mistaken her potential to appeal to men, and she had never mistaken her lack of appeal. </p><p>That was the clear conclusion of the last few weeks. Simon had introduced her to a variety of his acquaintance and friends of friends. But while a few had been perfectly nice, no one seemed inclined to be anything more than a friend. </p><p>What Daphne was unable to see or even consider was the reason no one was showing any interest in her had nothing to do with her, in fact, several of the men she had been introduced to do found her to be quite beautiful.</p><p>They would have shown interest if only everyone wasn’t under the impression she was dating Simon.</p><p>Daphne nor Simon had any awareness of the image they were portraying to others. </p><p>The two were always physical close, Daphne often had her hand on Simon’s arm. Or Simon would have his arm on her back. </p><p>The ‘platonic flirting’ that Daphne may see it as, was perceived as actual flirting between the two of them from other’s perspectives  </p><p>Simon was not an easy outgoing person, so the assumption was he was out and about because he was trying to impress a woman. </p><p>Sure Simon in his younger years had not been known as someone who had an interest in commitment. But he had been away for a while and men changed as they got older.  And while Daphne and Simon may be oblivious, to anyone who came upon them. They looked like a couple. </p><p>No one had mentioned anything because Simon and Daphne hadn’t mentioned anything. It was just assumed that they were keeping things on the down-low because Daphne was Anthonys younger sister.</p><p>As far as people were concerned Anthony was still the very protective very influential brother. So everyone who saw Daphne and Simon was happy for plausible deniability. </p><p>So that when it finally got back to Anthony that one of his closest friends was sleeping with Daphne. No one would get caught in the crossfire.</p><p>The general consensus was Simon was an absolute idiot, but that love did that to people. </p><p>Anyone who spent any amount of time with the pair could see how Simon gazed at daphne with clear fondness, and if they were apart his eyes tracked her. The way he seemed to be at his most relaxed whenever Daphne was in his arms. It was clear in return that Daphne was complete besotted with Simon.  </p><p>It was clear to all that she felt most at ease when with Simon, her smile when he would whisper in her ear, to make her laugh could light up a room. The way she would happily and contently lean into his touch. </p><p> Yet Daphne was unaware of any of this. If anyone was to ask for Daphne’s opinion Simon and her were just friends. She felt comfortable with him because he didn’t expect and she didn’t expect anything more than friendship. </p><p>That was it. But no one was going to ask for Daphne’s opinion. So she was to remain completely unaware for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Tipsy Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jealousy, Overhead Conversations, Alcohol.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's here, wow this I think will be the biggest chapter by far. This chapter just kept getting bigger and bigger but I love it and hope you do too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It did not matter what age you were turning in Violet Bridgerton’s opinion, any birthday was an excuse for a party. Luckily it was Colin’s birthday and he did not mind letting Violet throw the parties she liked, as long as it was catered well. </p>
<p>Whereas some of the other siblings liked to have more say. It was almost tradition for the annual Violet and Eloise birthday clash to occur over Eloise’s birthday celebration. </p>
<p>Being that Colin was the most friendly of all the Bridgertons the guest list was always large and varied as well.  </p>
<p>Colin had a lot of male friends and Daphne was hoping it would be a great chance for her to try flirting and maybe get a date out of it. Anthony was a lot more relaxed at family parties usually, so Daphne was feeling pretty good about her chances. </p>
<p>Simon was all prepared to be her wingman, even insisting they go shopping again for another dress. </p>
<p>Daphne who was all shopped out was able to convince him though that she had plenty of options to choose from thanks to all her recent shopping trips with Violet. She had picked an outfit she knew she looked good and certainly felt gorgeous in. </p>
<p>But was refusing to send Simon a picture this time. Daphne wanted to show Simon that she could pick out an outfit by herself. And also wanted to see his reaction to the full look. It may be playing into her vanity but she wanted to see Simon’s reaction with the full look. </p>
<p>Daphne was going daring for her and had picked out a classic little black dress. Not something you would normally look at and think that’s a daring fashion choice. It is a classic staple after al. But for Daphne it was daring, she never wore all black, and while the dress was still tasteful, landing mid-thigh was shorter than the majority of the dresses she wore. </p>
<p>But she liked how she looked in the dress, so she was going to give it a go. </p>
<p>She managed to convince Simon it was worth the surprise because he would get to see the look before anyone else.  The bathroom situation at the family home was good, but there wasn’t a bathroom each. </p>
<p>So when everyone had to get ready it could be kind of hectic, there were always people yelling to hurry up. So Daphne informed Simon she was going to take advantage of the fact he had a bathroom and an ensuite at his and get ready there.</p>
<p>Daphne was over enough that she really had become comfortable in the space. <br/>Which was lucky because she was completely taking over the bathroom to get ready. </p>
<p>Daphne didn’t think she was taking that long to get ready, but Simon had been ready for a little bit and he was getting impatient.</p>
<p>Several times Simon had tried to convince her that if she was dressed. There was no reason she couldn’t open the door so they could at least converse easier. </p>
<p>Daphne just kept laughing and telling him to be patient. It’s not like she was holding him up so she didn’t see the problem.</p>
<p>Daphne may not have found it so amusing if she realised the reason for Simon’s impatience. Simon wasn’t used to not getting what he wanted, he wasn’t used to having to wait. The fact that he hadn’t been able to convince Daphne to share what she was wearing, and with the hints, she had given. </p>
<p>Simon was eager to see what she had chosen. He had enjoyed watching Daphne blossom as she became more confident and he was eager to see what she thought she looked amazing in. </p>
<p>Clearly, though Daphne was eager to make him wait and was going to take her time. So he eventually decided she would probably finish getting ready earlier if he wasn’t continuously interrupting her and headed to the lounge. </p>
<p>There were a couple of sports games that he had somewhat of an interest in, on TV. He was able to flick between them as he waited. </p>
<p>Just as his patience was wearing thin again, and he was contemplating hoping up to go and check on Daphne. He heard steps in the hall behind him. Simon turned and because he was sitting the first thing he saw was the heels. </p>
<p>They weren’t the highest pair he had ever seen, but they were the highest pair and the first pair of stilettos he had seen Daphne wear. She usually had stuck to pumps or boots. Simon was surprised by her daring. The surprise continued as his gaze continued up her gorgeous legs when he realised where the hemline fell. He couldn’t help the smirk on his face. </p>
<p>This was certainly no safe and baggy outfit she had chosen. As he took in the rest of the dress though his smirk fell as he struggled not to drop his jaw. He knew Daphne was beautiful. But tonight she was downright gorgeous. The dress hugged her in all the right places. She had left her hair down and loosely curled it, she had chosen a bright bold red lip. </p>
<p>Simon opened his mouth to try and compliment her but nothing came out. He was speechless, Daphne was downright sexy tonight. </p>
<p>“I need to warn Anthony.” Was what finally managed to come out of Simon’s mouth. Which was not what he had meant to say at all. But it was true. </p>
<p>Daphne who had been enjoying watching Simon react to her was disappointed though and confused by his statement. </p>
<p>“You need to warn Anthony?” Daphne repeated.</p>
<p>“Daph you look stunning, gorgeous, exquisite,  sex on heels. I could go on. Anthony has been trying hard to be less protective and understanding. I know Anthony if you want the best understanding you need to give him a warning.” Simon wouldn’t be surprised if even Benedict and Colin tried to be overprotective tonight. Simon himself was feeling like he would be reluctant to let Daphne out of his sight with the way she looked. </p>
<p>“I could text him, or it would probably be better if you text him but give him a warning Daph.” </p>
<p>Daphne was taken aback by Simon’s compliments. She felt good but she wasn’t expecting the compliments Simon was giving her. She could see his point though and agreed it was probably better to give a warning now then deal with it in public. </p>
<p>“Do you think I should send a photo or just text I’m trying something different?” Daphne asked Simon, it wasn’t like she had experience with this. </p>
<p>“Photo, photo for sure, words would not do justice to how amazing you look,”  Simon responded. </p>
<p>Daphne handed her phone to Simon and let him take a couple of photos. While Simon commented even the photos didn’t do her justice. Daphne was happy with them and was able to pick one to send. </p>
<p>Daphne decided it would be easier just to text the family group chat then Anthony directly. That way hopefully she wouldn’t get a massive reaction in person from any of them. But also Anthony would be nicer in the group chat. </p>
<p>‘So as to not take anyone by surprise. I’m trying a new look for me tonight. I love it and feel confident.’ </p>
<p>Daphne had felt like she should add more and explain. But Simon convinced her she didn’t need to add excuses or explanations. Just give her poor brothers a warning. </p>
<p>Franchecas response came through first and it was a bunch of hashtags and emojis Daphne wasn’t entirely sure what they meant. But she was assuming the gist was Francesca approved. </p>
<p>Colin’s reply was the next to come through ‘Does anyone have eyes on Anthony is he breathing. Or is he having a meltdown our baby sis is all grown up?’ </p>
<p>Eloise was the next to respond ‘Yeah Benedict go check on Anthony. You look amazing Daph.’</p>
<p>Violet responded ‘I'll go check on Anthony, Benedict. I’m so glad you bought that dress,  Daphne. I hope because you are all on your phones that means you are all ready.``</p>
<p>Daphne was shaking her head at the messages as they came through. While Simon was laughing at the messages. </p>
<p>It was ten minutes later as Daphne and Simon were getting ready to leave that Anthony sent a message to the chat. ‘Thanks for the warning sis, I may not be ready for you to be all grown up. But you clearly are.’ </p>
<p>Daphne wasn’t sure if that meant he was okay with it or not okay. But it was clear he was trying to be understanding.   </p>
<p>Daphne had thought if they leave a little later, by the time they arrive quite a few people will be there and it will be easy to sneak in. They did arrive about fifteen minutes late, there was a decent amount of people there. But there was no just blending in, on their own both Daphne and Simon looked hot, so together they were a captivating pair. Drawing the eye of many people as they entered. </p>
<p>Simon was used to people watching, so to him, it was nothing. Daphne though found it slightly off-putting but was glad to have Simon by her side. As the looks started to get to her Simon just pulled her closer by bringing his hand to rest on her lower back. </p>
<p>Daphne smiled at Simon and mouthed thank you. She greatly appreciated his support and found a lot of comfort in his touch. </p>
<p>Simon whispered into her ear as they kept walking through the crowd that was easily parting from them. They should go get a drink, and then find Colin to wish him Happy Birthday. </p>
<p>Getting a drink sounded like a great idea to Daphne. She had been to enough events to know you should always grab drinks and food when you can. There was nothing worse than getting stuck in a mind-numbing conversation with someone that you just can’t get out of while also being thirsty or hungry. </p>
<p>With Simon leading them through the crowd it was easy to get to the bar. Simon was a man on a mission while Daphne was smiling and greeting people as they passed. No one was trying to start a conversation with them, with Simon keeping a serious face and not giving more than a nod of acknowledgement. </p>
<p>Even then he was being picky with his nods, Daphne assumed he was trying to be some sort of a gentleman or it was his natural charm as he was only really greeting the females that spoke to them. There were only two males he had acknowledged. </p>
<p>If she had asked Simon though, he would have made it clear. That he had no desire to acknowledge men who hadn’t the guts to approach Daphne before. But now were the ones looking at her like she was a piece of meat. They didn't deserve his acknowledgement or hers. </p>
<p>He was willing to be Daphne’s wingman but he wasn’t going to help her with men that were clearly beneath her. </p>
<p>Once they arrived at the bar Simon pulled Daphne even closer, his hand moving from her back to her waist, so his arm was fully around her. As he ordered for both of them, they had been to enough pubs and bars that he knew what drinks Daphne liked by now.</p>
<p>The bartender had been eyeing Daphne appreciatively as she approached, but at Simon’s gestures quickly just made their drinks and moved on to flirt with someone else. </p>
<p>As they started walking through the crowd Simon moved his hand back to Daphne's lower back, as it was easier to guide them through the crowd like that. It would have been difficult with his hand fully around her waist but, he wasn’t willing to fully let go. </p>
<p>The first siblings they came across were Francesca and Eloise. </p>
<p>Who both complemented Daphne on looking amazing and also her smart thinking for warning Anthony. Eloise did comment on being surprised to see Daphne and Simon together not knowing they were friends. </p>
<p>To which Simon quickly replied he had run into Daphne and asked if she knew where Colin is and as she was looking for him to not having greeted him yet. They decided to find him together. </p>
<p>Francesca and Eloise both smiled and acted like that seemed like a perfectly reasonable situation but as Simon and Daphne walked past, both girls looked at the way his hand was resting on her back. The way Daphne was leaning into Simon as they walked.</p>
<p>Eloise turned to Franchesca and raised her eyebrow to which Franchesca smirked in response before both girls started laughing. Their curiosity was peaked but they were willing to give their sister space for now. But they were still going to laugh at Daphne behind her back. ‘Friends’ yeah right. </p>
<p>Luckily for Simon and Daphne the next sibling they ran into was the birthday boy himself. For the first time since they had entered the party, Simon withdrew his hand From Daphne. As she stepped forward to greet Colin with a hug. </p>
<p>As Daphne withdrew from hugging Colin and wishing him a happy birthday, she took her place back next to Simon. As she stepped back she reached out the hand between them to rest on his arm. </p>
<p>Simon greeted Colin and wished him a happy birthday before Colin was soon whisked away by other well-wishers. </p>
<p>Now that the required greetings and birthday wishes were out of the way. Daphne and Simon were free to enjoy the party. Simon had finished his drink and Daphne had managed to get through half of hers. So Simon suggested they both get refills. </p>
<p>As they made their way through the crowd again they were stopped by running into another pair of Bridgerton siblings this time though it was Anthony and Benedict. </p>
<p>Upon seeing Simon and Daphne appear in front of them. Benedict immediately smiled stepping forward with a hand raised for a hive five, as he complimented Daphne, telling her he was proud of her for stepping out of her comfort zone. </p>
<p>Then Benedict turned to greet Simon still smiling saying it was great to see him again. </p>
<p>Anthony was watching slightly confused. First, it was hard for him to process the fact that the woman standing in front of him for woman she was, was not a young teenager who needed his protection. But also he was struggling to try and understand why Simon was with her. </p>
<p>Anthony had taken the therapy idea on board and been attending sessions and he was trying to be more understanding. So he managed a small smile in greeting to both Daphne and Simon before he excused himself saying he saw a friend he wanted to catch up with. Benedict excused himself with Anthony happily parting from Daphne and Simon, and thinking no more of them being together. </p>
<p>Once Benedict and Anthony had moved on. Simon and Daphne were able to make it back to the bar to get new drinks, before finding people they knew to mingle with. </p>
<p>Neither Simon nor Daphne had anything planned the following day so they were both soon happily tipsy.  They weren’t drunk, Daphne may be becoming more confident but she wasn't going to become drunk at a public event. In Simon’s case, he had just outgrown his getting smashed days, finding the morning after hangover not worth it anymore. </p>
<p>But both were happily tipsy, and as a result, their inhibitions had been lowered as is the case with alcohol. As the night went on, they somehow got physically closer, and to anyone with a brain were openly flirting with each other. They were inseparable as well, no one had seen them apart all evening. </p>
<p>This was what Anthony stumbled upon, unfortunately, he had an unfortunately scheduled business meeting the next day. And so was relatively sober especially for himself at a party. When he saw his sister who was tipsy flirting with his womanising best friend.</p>
<p>Daphne was standing facing Simon with one hand on his shoulder, Simon with both his hands on her waist. As the talked only to each other ignoring everyone around them. Anthony wanted to swoop in and drag Daphne away. </p>
<p>But just as he was about to do just that. Simon lent down to whisper something in  Daphne’s ear. From Anthony’s position, he couldn’t see Daphne’s face. But as Simon pulled back he could see the smile on his face, and then hear the delightful laugh Daphne let out. </p>
<p>The combination which stopped Anthony in his track, he had been working in therapy with how he just really wanted all his family to be happy.  If that was his goal he couldn’t go over and pull Daphne away. </p>
<p>Anthony couldn’t remember the last time he had heard Daphne laugh and sound so happy and carefree. And he wasn’t sure he had ever seen Simon smile like that before.  So it was with no small amount of effort Anthony was able to convince himself to walk away from the happy pair.  If they were getting along and flirting Anthony couldn’t step in. He could talk to Daphne the following day, give his advice but he wasn’t going to step in. </p>
<p>Anthony headed straight for the bar, one drink wasn’t going to hurt and he needed something. Logically he understood Daphne was a grown person and she could do whatever she wanted. But logic wasn’t always what controlled decisions and Anthony knew he needed to distract himself. </p>
<p>Anthony was able to get a drink and find a wall to hold up, he pulled his phone out as he sipped his drink trying to find something to distract him. </p>
<p>Because of where he was standing he was slightly hidden, add on the fact that he had his head down, and the majority of people were drunk. </p>
<p>So it was semi understandable that the small group of people who came to stand near him were not aware Anthony was behind them.</p>
<p>Which really when you are talking about someone you should make sure the people you are talking about are around. They caught Anthony’s attention when he heard his name and his interest was piqued thinking maybe this was the distraction he needed. </p>
<p>“Anthony must know.” One of the guys said,</p>
<p>“I would have loved to be a fly on that wall, you reckon he lost the plot.” Added another. </p>
<p>“You really think they have finally told him?” Asked one of the girls in the group.</p>
<p>“It would be about time it’s been what? a couple of months-ish, and it’s not like they hide they are dating in public. I’m sure they realised they either had to tell him or he was going to find out.” Replied one of the other girls. </p>
<p>Anthony knew he wasn’t drunk and yet the conversation that was happening in front of him made him feel like he was drunk. </p>
<p>Who was dating who, why did it matter, and why did it matter if he knew. </p>
<p>“They are such a hot couple,” Someone added. </p>
<p>“So hot imagine if they have kids how gorgeous they will be.” The first girl spoke up.</p>
<p>“They just got together, and you're already thinking of them having kids typical.” One of the guys teased. </p>
<p>Anthony was still completely baffled but too invested to move or announce his presence. </p>
<p>“Okay, but do we really believe they only started dating when people started to see them together in public?”  Someone asked.</p>
<p>“That's what I was thinking? Like I know he had only got back into town around that time? But it’s not like they haven't known each other for years. Does anyone know if he visited in the previous couple of months? Maybe they got together then and that's why he seems to be back for good now?”</p>
<p>They still hadn’t mentioned names but hearing the last comment, Anthony was starting to think it had to do with Simon. But who was Simon dating and why would it be a big deal if Anthony knew. Anthony couldn't even consider the possibility of the answer being Daphne. </p>
<p>“Not to sound as invested as you lot, but that does make sense. Like everyone knows Simon and Anthony have been good friends for years. You wouldn’t think Simon would risk going public dating his best mates off-limits younger sister. If they weren’t serious.” One of the guys who had been quiet till now contributed. </p>
<p>Anthony was experiencing a roller coaster of emotions at this information. He was convinced he must have misheard. There was no way Daph and Simon were dating, especially not for months. Simon didn’t do relationships for one. </p>
<p>“Who knew it would be to well-protected Daphne Bridgerton to get eternal bachelor Simon Basset to date though, I doubt anyone would have called that pairing.” Was the final comment Anthony heard as he walked in the opposite direction to find any member of his family except Daphne. </p>
<p>Luckily he was quickly able to find Benedict,  and their Mother relatively alone. It was easy for Anthony to make excuses to excuse them and draw them out to somewhere private. </p>
<p>“Is everything okay Anthony? Violet asked, concerned.</p>
<p>“Yes, no, I don’t know. I’m trying to be a more understanding big brother I am. But it’s really hard right now. Did either of you know Daphne and Simon have been dating apparently for months? Months just going around town on dates it’s public knowledge.” Anthony ranted pacing back and forth in front of them both. </p>
<p>“Wait no, Daphne and I have been talking a lot more. She isn’t dating anyone at the moment. I know she has spent time with Simon but as friends.”  Violet was pretty adamant that she would know if Daphne was dating someone these days.</p>
<p>“I would have agreed with you Mother before tonight. They certainly looked like a couple when I happened upon them earlier.  I was actually planning on asking Daphne about it tomorrow. I had assumed it must be relatively new. But what do you know?”</p>
<p>Anthony explained what he had heard and Benedict seemed to believe the overheard people straight away.  Saying he could see them hang kept it quiet. Adding it would actually make the most sense to keep it quiet. Who wants to risk a friendship if the relationship doesn’t even work out. </p>
<p>Violet was more hesitant to believe she really thought her and Daphne had gotten closer and Daphne would have told her if she was dating Simon. Before tonight Violet was actually of the opinion that Daphne might have some feeling for Simon and had been planning on broaching the subject with her.</p>
<p>When she had seen Simon and Daphne flirting earlier. Violet had thought to herself that it was just clear she was right about Daphne having feelings for Simon and that those feelings were being returned in some form.</p>
<p>Poor Anthony was just left wondering how much he would have to pay to get an emergency therapy session in the morning. </p>
<p>Violet was the voice of reason suggesting that they had agreed as a family to be more understanding and they weren’t going to just confront  Daphne. That they shouldn’t question Daphne, they should just let her know they were willing to listen. </p>
<p>Both Benedict and Anthony wanted to protest.</p>
<p>Violet quickly stopped Benedict in his tracks though pointing out that he had no right to question Daphne. When he hadn’t brought his boyfriend round to be introduced yet.</p>
<p>To Anthony, she pointed out he was on thin ice with Daphne at the moment and he had to be very careful how he approached her if he didn’t want to risk a large fight. </p>
<p>While all this was going around Daphne and Simon were enjoying themselves completely oblivious to all that was going on. They had both moved from slightly tipsy to full tipsy.  Daphne was cuddled into Simon’s side as they were having a completely serious, being that they were so tipsy argument about the best flavour of crisps. </p>
<p>They were happy and more importantly content in each other’s arms with only each other for company. </p>
<p>Completely unaware, the popular opinion was that they were making it quite clear by their behaviour they were in a serious relationship. Luckily Daphne was enjoying being in Simon’s company so much. She had completely forgotten her goal of meeting some guys</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Awkward Sibling Convo's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anthony seeks Daphne out for an awkward conversation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact I write the chapters while listening to the bridgerton musical lives on mlebear's Instagram. I am so obsessed with the musical that is being written the songs are so good.  </p>
<p>I have ideas on writing a one-shot based on their song alone together/ the gallery scene in the show. Let me know if that sounds like something you guys would like. </p>
<p>Also, I officially finished all eight bridgerton books on the weekend. They are so good.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthony even before he started therapy, had enough self-awareness to know he had issues. Issues that were many and varied.  The list of his issues was so long that after three months of therapy Anthony was sure they had only made work on half. </p>
<p>Anthony’s priority though had been helping him cope with being an understanding and supportive big brother. It was what he wanted after all and what he had always tried to be. But it involved giving up control and allowing his younger siblings to make their own make mistakes and fail. </p>
<p>That was hard for Anthony, it was his job to protect them. So it was taking a lot of work to understand how he could protect his younger siblings while letting them screw up. The two just did not naturally connect in Anthony’s brain.</p>
<p>But he was putting the work in attending therapy weekly, to try and make it make sense in his brain. </p>
<p>Now it was time to put the work into practice. Violet may have made it clear her opinion was that she wanted neither Benedict nor Anthony to interfere with whatever was happening with Simon and Daphne. </p>
<p>But Anthony felt like had to if he was the reason it was being kept quiet. Was it not Anthony’s duty to let his sister know he was okay with it. </p>
<p>It wasn’t like Anthony wanted to have this conversation. Daphne could date, but he did not want to have to think about it.  But unfortunately based on his past behaviour he was going to have to find Daphne and have the awkward conversation. </p>
<p>A benefit of Anthony still being stuck at the family home, because renovations apparently never stuck to the proposed time frame. Was he was under the same roof as Daphne. </p>
<p>So while Violet was out running errands with Hyacinth. Anthony was able to take advantage of her being out of the house to seek out Daphne. </p>
<p>Which wasn’t hard Daphne had been in the upstairs study/library for hours spread out across the massive table. </p>
<p>Anthony was prepared as he went to speak with Daphne. He came with not only her favourite chocolate but was also going for extra brownie points, he had made Daphne her favourite coffee. </p>
<p>As Anthony ented he saw Daphne was completely engrossed so he slid the coffee and chocolate over to her as he took a seat across from Daphne. </p>
<p>Anthony did not have to wait long, for Daphne to look up and give him attention. It was clear the coffee was what had done the trick. As she had only looked his way after first reaching for the coffee and taking a long sip.</p>
<p>“Study going well?” Anthony queried trying to keep his tone nonchalant. </p>
<p>“It is I am actually in a real groove though so did you need something?” </p>
<p>Right, Daphne clearly didn’t want to engage in small talk so Anthony was going to have to rip the awkward bandaid off. </p>
<p>“Umm, well see, it’s just, okay I thought, well you know, so it’s like, you see, I just wanted, well you know.”   Blurted out Anthony, </p>
<p>Daphne just looked at him confused, eyes blinking as she tried to make any sense of the random assortment of words that Anthony had just spewed out at her. </p>
<p>Anthony thought he was clear enough and Daphne would gather what he was getting at so, he was quiet waiting for her to answer. </p>
<p>Daphne was quiet waiting for Anthony to clarify.  Leaving an awkward silence to fill the air between them. </p>
<p>“You know?” Prompted Anthony after several minutes of silence. </p>
<p>“No no, I don’t know what are you on about.”  Daphne had no clue what so ever Anthony may have well been speaking a foreign language for all she understood. </p>
<p>“Dating Simon,” Anthony grumbled frustrated. </p>
<p>“You want to date Simon?”  Daphne was so confused, not that she would have a problem with it, she didn’t have a problem with Benedict. But what?</p>
<p>Anthony wanted to bang his head on the table. He knew a sister's main purpose in life was to make her brother’s lives hell. But was she really going to make him say it? </p>
<p>“No, I don’t want to date your boyfriend DAPHNE. I want you to know I know.”</p>
<p>Daphne who had just taken a sip of her coffee ended up choking on it, in an effort to not spit the drink out in surprise over her textbooks </p>
<p>“I’m sorry what do you think you know?” Daphne took back her thought about being surprised with Anthony wanting to date Simon, that made more sense. Why did Anthony think he knew they were together. </p>
<p>“Look it was quite clear last night in the way you and Simon were that something is going on between you. I heard several people talk about how you two have been dating for months.  I know it isn’t something I would have supported previously. But I love you sis and if you want to date Simon. That is your choice, it will pain me to end my friendship with him if he dares to break your heart. But I will.”</p>
<p>Anthony just threw a lot of new information out at Daphne. Daphne considered herself smart and a quick thinker.  But that was a lot of information to try and process. </p>
<p>How were she and Simon acting last night?</p>
<p>People were talking about them apparently dating for MONTHS? Who, What???</p>
<p>Anthony would support it if they were? Well, that was nice but unnecessary. </p>
<p>“Umm thank you?” Daphne finally managed to say to Anthony. “I ah appreciate that you would umm support us. But Anthony I don’t know what and who you are basing this opinion on. Simon and I are just friends. Platonic, not dating friends. I like, guess that people aren’t used to me hanging out with a guy. So they see us and think dating, at least that must be what has happened.” </p>
<p>“Believe me when I say just friends. Simon is actually helping me to try and find a boyfriend. He is being a wingman and encouraging me to become more confident in myself. That is what is going on. So just to be clear again we are not dating.” </p>
<p>Daphne hoped that was clear enough for Anthony, and she had been able to cover all his points. It was such a baffling subject that she was struggling to make clear in her own mind. That she could only hope she had been able to make clear for Anthony.</p>
<p>“So you and Simon are friends, just friends?” </p>
<p>“EXACTLY!” exclaimed Daphne. “You understand.</p>
<p>Anthony just nodded his head and excused himself so Daphne could continue studying. </p>
<p>Daphne had always been an absolutely terrible liar, her tells were so clear. So Anthony knew Daphne was a hundred per cent believing what she was saying. </p>
<p>But Anthony was calling Bull Shit. </p>
<p>He believed Daphne when she said they weren’t together. </p>
<p>But there was no way, no way at all that what Anthony had seen first hand between Daphne and Simon last night was platonic friendship. </p>
<p>Clearly, Anthony had to go and talk to Simon. Anthony couldn’t believe he was even considering it. But he wanted his sister to be happy, so he was going to have that awkward conversation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Anthony and Simon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anthony confronts Simon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love this chapter.  It was really fun to write the dynamic. Hope you guys like it to.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finding a moment to speak to Daphne had been relatively easy. Awkward but easy to achieve. Finding a moment to speak to Simon on the other hand was seeming to be impossible.</p><p>Anthony had tried twice so far in the week since Colin’s party. First, he had suggested a simple catch up with drinks. It had all the potential to work, the public setting Anthony thought was a great idea. It would help keep him calm.</p><p>And remembering his priority was merely getting across that Daphne was allowed to make her own happiness and he was not standing in her way anymore. So the public setting seemed great.</p><p>But it was a disaster, both Anthony and Simon were interrupted throughout the night with friends coming up to chat with both of them. There was no moment of reprieve that seemed like a great time to broach an awkward subject. </p><p>So two days later Anthony had tried again. A couple of thoughtfully worded texts complaining, that he couldn’t wait for fo his place to be finished. That it sucked he wasn’t going to be able to watch the game on the big TV on Thursday night because Francesca and Eloise had dibs for some stupid reality show. </p><p>Simon being the great friend, offered for Anthony to come over and watch. Sure this wasn’t going to be in a public setting. But at least no one would be coming up to interrupt. Anthony was just going to have to use his business meeting focus to stay calm. </p><p>But of course, the universe seemed to be working against Anthony. Because Simon decided to extend the invitation to Benedict and Colin as well. Which was nice, Anthony normally wouldn’t have a problem with it. He enjoyed watching sport with his brothers they were as crazily competitive and into it as him. </p><p>But he couldn’t exactly talk to Simon about Daphne with them there. Especially not Benedict. He would probably pull his phone out and dob him into their Mother immediately.</p><p>Some men would think the universe was clearly saying DO NOT GET INVOLVED. STAY OUT OF THIS. It was certainly not making it easy for Anthony. </p><p>But Anthony was choosing to interpret it as. Look you tried to be a good brother but actually made your sisters life hard for years. So we are going to make this hard for you. </p><p>Which would be why Anthony had text Simon asking if he was home on Saturday, a week after the party.</p><p>When Simon replied he was. </p><p>Anthony’s immediate response was great don’t leave we have to talk.</p><p>Anthony considered adding that it was about Daphne. But he kind of wanted Simon to stress while he was waiting. What did Anthony want to talk to him about? Was it about Daphne? </p><p>Simon could wait to find out. </p><p>Anthony may have come around to Daphne dating a friend of his. But he wasn’t going to be completely nice and easy going. </p><p>Plus if a man couldn’t handle a lit bit of teasing, or stress. He would never make it in the Bridgerton family. </p><p>So really Anthony was doing Simon a favour. </p><p>Once Anthony got to Simon’s. He acted like it was just a usual hang out. Accepting Simon’s polite offer of a beer, and some chips.  Both men were aware that the first to break would lose the upper hand. So it was all a mind game as they struggled for the power. </p><p>After several minutes Anthony decided he had enough of the upper hand as the elder brother it was worth playing his cards. </p><p>“It’s really nice that you are helping Daphne out, she’s a sweet girl.” Anthony kept a completely straight face, even tone as he spoke. </p><p>“She is more than a sweet girl, it’s no problem we have become friends.” Simon’s reply was just as even as Anthony’s. </p><p>Both men were holding their cards close. </p><p>“Friends right, look I know you told Daphne your friends, but like she’s sweet and I love her because she is my sister. But shes, not really someone you would want to be friends with.” Anthony hoped to God Simon never told Daphne what he had just said. </p><p>He didn’t mean it. He was just trying to goad Simon into showing his emotions.</p><p> “I think it’s a shame you clearly don’t know your sister. I’m also insulted you would assume I would lie to her.” </p><p>Anthony could tell he was slightly getting to Simon. He had certainly seen a lip twitch as he disagreed with Anthony’s statement. </p><p>“I know her, she’s a great girl. But you don’t exactly do female friendships, look I don’t have a problem with you taking pity on her. I appreciate it, It’s great I know you would never be interested in her,  she’s clearly not your type so it’s fine.” </p><p>Please don’t get back to Daphne, was all Anthony could continue to think as he stupidly continued to try and goad Simon.</p><p>“You must be aware, or you wouldn’t have tried so hard to be protective, of what an amazing woman your sister is.” That wasn’t a confession but Anthony could tell he was getting somewhere. </p><p>“Oh I am, but I meant not your type because you don't do relationships.  And let's be real if someone was going to change that it wouldn't be Daph would it?”  </p><p>Anthony was being relentless in his efforts. </p><p>“You need to spend some time with your sister. You say you're aware, but are you really aware of how amazing she is. Whatever man captures her attention is going to be one lucky man.” </p><p>“Oh, so that's why people are talking about how you have been dating Daphne for months.” </p><p>Bait,  more bait and caught. Simon was used to keeping his cool in the face of unexpected information as a lawyer. </p><p>But Anthony knew his best friend. His eyes had widened, his posture had stiffened. He was freaking out behind the calm mask. </p><p>“I don't know what you've heard Anthony. Daphne and I are friends. We aren't dating.” defended Simon. </p><p>“Oh so she's not worth it to you.” goaded Anthony. </p><p>“That's not what I said. Your putting words in my mouth Anthony. You should be happy your sister and I are just friends. I wouldn't think you would want me dating her .”</p><p>And Anthony had Simon exactly where he wanted him. Anthony stood up. </p><p>“I know you had a few drinks last Saturday. But here's some advice.  Friends aren't all over each other they way you and Daph we're it was gross. But I want my sister to be happy. So pull your head out of your arse mate.” </p><p>With that Anthony took his leave. </p><p>Leaving a confused Simon wondering what the hell has just occurred.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If your missing Daphne and Simon interaction.  I promise the plan for the next two chapters is just them. </p><p>Just them dealing with the seeds Anthony has planted.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Oh Shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon’s brain was in such a whirlwind he barely took notice of Anthony actually leaving.  He was so impressed with his friend. For finally realising that Daphne’s happiness means more than Anthony’s need for overprotectiveness.</p>
<p>But as much as Simon would like his brain to focus on that comment. His mind was flipping rapidly through remembering the insults Anthony had said about Daphne and feeling anger that Anthony still wasn't seeing how amazing his sister was. </p>
<p>And trying to remember and process what  Anthony had said about him and Daphne. </p>
<p>Simon hadn’t imagined Anthony accusing him of dating Daphne for months, something he had heard from people? Like not just Anthony other people? What people? Why had Anthony not elaborated?</p>
<p>How was Simon meant to defend himself if he had no idea of the context?  </p>
<p>As well as what the hell did he mean about the way Simon and Daphne were all over each other on Saturday.  Being that Simon was only tipsy and not drunk, he remembered all of Saturday. Yet he could not remember being ‘all over’ Daphne. </p>
<p>Simon was trying to process so much that he was starting to get a headache and decided he needed to just push it all out of his mind for now. Who knows Anthony could just be pulling his leg as some weird kind of prank. </p>
<p>It was early the next week. Simon had thought the previous week was going to be pretty regular but he had gotten a new client, who needed Simon’s help urgently. This meant a lot of early mornings, working through lunches and late nights. </p>
<p>Simon had already had to cancel his plans with Daphne twice and had not even been able to reschedule.  But after eight days of full-on almost sixteen hours every day of work. Simon finally had a moment to breathe. </p>
<p>He had done as much as he could to prepare for his client’s case and was feeling that he was in a great position to defend his client. Enough that he could scale his work hours down and take an early mark and have a night to himself. </p>
<p>With how busy Simon had been he had not had any time to think of what Anthony had shared during his last visit. If he had he may have thought twice about messaging Daphne. But so much had happened their conversation was so far back in his mind he didn’t even think of it once. </p>
<p>Simon was exhausted, he just wanted to see no one, eat some comfort food, relax on his couch and watch a good movie he could just zone out to. But he didn’t want to be alone. He had truly missed Daphne's company during the past eight days. Texts and the occasional short calls weren't enough.</p>
<p>So he thought nothing of texting Daphne telling her he was finally free and explaining his evening plans and inviting her to come over and join him. </p>
<p>It did not take long for Daphne to text back; it sounded like a plan, and she would grab them dinner. </p>
<p>Simon smiled at his phone feeling more relaxed just knowing Daphne was coming over. </p>
<p>That was when he suddenly remembered what Anthony had said when he had come over and Simon's brain just went. </p>
<p>OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT. HE HAD STARTED TO FALL FOR DAPHNE BRIDGERTON</p>
<p>Simon had been oblivious, completely and utterly oblivious, how had he missed it.? Or better question how had Anthony also an eternal bachelor and someone who struggled to consider his sister as someone who could be in a relationship realise there was something between Simon and Daphne before Simon himself did. </p>
<p>It wasn’t that Simon had a thing against dating, he had just never found someone who he thought was worth the time commitment, and energy. But Daphne would be different because he already was committed, and spending time with her recharged him. He loved it and tried to make time. </p>
<p>Never before after a shit full-on work period did Simon ever think hmm I want to hang out with someone. Normally he needed time to recharge by himself. With Daphne though it was never a chore to spend time with her. </p>
<p>Many a time they had been together on the couch working on their own thing, not even talking. Yet Simon had just felt better having her there.  Which should have been a flag that he had some sort of feelings. </p>
<p>Not even taking into consideration the snuggling/cuddling. Simon knew all of the Bridgerton's were naturally physical people, they were always hugging and touching each other. Anthony had been like that their whole friendship always high fiving, pats on the back should bumps. So it was no surprise Daphne would naturally be the same, and initiate it with Simon.  The surprise was Simon not only didn't mind but had started to initiate it himself. There had been a couple of times he had been exhausted and had come into his lounge to see Daphne on his couch. </p>
<p>Simon would head over and sit right next to her putting his arm around her shoulder pulling her in and initiating the cuddling. It was nice, Simon always felt better after. But never had he thought maybe the reason he liked it so much was that it was with Daphne. That if it was someone else he wouldn't have felt the same. In hindsight and with is Oh Shit realisation it seemed so obvious.  </p>
<p>Simon tried to think back and recall other moments that in hindsight should have made him realise. </p>
<p>The was one time Simon could remember that the two of them had gone out to drinks with some of Simon’s friends. Simon was meant to be wingmaning. But Daphne had had a great day at work, submitted a big chunk of an assignment. And because of that, she had been so relaxed. He remembered she looked so joyful, plus gorgeous as she always did. Simon remembered thinking he just wanted to keep her to himself. At the time he remembered rationalising it that it was just she was so happy, he was feeling down and he just hoped her joy would rub off on him. In hindsight, he probably was feeling a bit jealous and just plan old didn't want to share her. </p>
<p>There had been another time they were out. Daphne had worn one of her new dresses, now looking back. Simon can see he certainly was handsy with Daphne. Not in an inappropriate way But he was aware she had looked gorgeous that night. And his hands certainly had a bit of possessiveness to them. They rarely left her back or her arms, and he found any excuse to pull her close. Which if he thought about it was certainly the same at Colin’s party.  Simon was sure if he was to look at the photo's from the night he would be hard-pressed to find one of him and Daphne where they weren't touching. </p>
<p>Daphne had had her own stressful week a few weeks back. With a work project and study project being due almost at the same time.  Being Daphne she had had it all worked out but was still stressed. </p>
<p>So Simon had gotten some of her favourite desserts delivered to her at work one day. Simon had never gotten desserts delivered for anyone before. But he knew Daphne was stressed and he wanted to make her happy, and he had thought no more of it. </p>
<p>Daphne had loved her surprise desserts. She had text Simon lots of thank you and happy gifs. When Simon saw her that night. She had the biggest smile on her face and looked more relaxed than she had in days. </p>
<p>Simon had felt amazing knowing he was the reason Daphne was so happy. </p>
<p>But no hadn’t realised even then with a clearly relationship move that he was into Daphne. </p>
<p>Though the more he thought about it had he actually been dating Daphne for the last several months without being aware. </p>
<p>Simon had had short flings and certainly, one night stands. But he had never done the actual relationship thing so that must have been why he had been such a fricking idiot. At least thinking that helped him feel slightly better. </p>
<p>He had an hour and a half until Daphne arrived, and had no idea how the hell was he meant to act. </p>
<p>Was he meant to act like he had not had the life-altering realisation? Should Simon just joke and be like did you realise we've been spending all this time trying to get you some dates. But we've actually been accidentally dating this whole time. Haha, fail. </p>
<p>Yeah no Simon couldn’t say that for starters it was stupid. But also he would never speak like that, Daphne would think he had lost it.  </p>
<p>But if Simon had missed the obvious because he had never done the actual relationship thing, even with all his experience with women. </p>
<p>Would Daphne have realised, she didn't exactly have a lot of close friends, certainly not of the male kind. Simon had just been assuming Daphne must just feel the same but be oblivious like he was. </p>
<p>But what if she didn’t. What if she was just feeding off of how Simon acted. Not that Simon didn’t trust Daphne to know her own mind. But he was realising he couldn’t just assume. </p>
<p>What did one do in a situation like this? </p>
<p>He had to figure something out though. Simon hadn't been lying every time he said whoever realised Daphne was amazing and dated her would be one lucky guy. Daphne was kind, smart, sweet, funny, gorgeous,  she was just remarkable. And Simon may have been an obvious idiot the past couple of months. But now that he had pulled his head out of his arse. </p>
<p>If there was any chance Daphne felt the same way or could feel the same way. Simon needed to find out, so he could woo her as she deserved, Daphne deserved the best. Which wasn't Simon at all, but he would try his hardest to be the guy Daphne deserved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter could be up tomorrow or as long as a week. I know that's like not what I would want to hear as a reader. But clearly there are big things happening in the final two chapters and I just want the next chapter to be as good as I can make it. </p>
<p>I really want it to be worth the previous thirteen chapters of build up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Moment We Have Been Waiting For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon was having somewhat of an identity crisis as he waited for Daphne to arrive. <br/>He couldn’t work out how he was to act around her. </p><p>He wanted to be his usual self and woo her that way. But his usual self had been unintentionally flirting with Daphne for several months. And thanks to this weird situation Simon had got himself into, he was going to have to do something different, what he did not know. Simon had no hope in figuring out what to do. The only solution he kept coming to was just winging his interactions on the spot.</p><p>Luckily before Simon could spiral any more down the rabbit hole, Daphne arrived. Before Simon had even opened the door, he could smell his favourite food. Which told him Daphne had driven at least ten minutes without traffic out of her way just to get it for him. </p><p>As he opened the door, he immediately grabbed the food out of her arms, placing it gently on the floor as he drew her into his arms for a hug.</p><p>“You are amazing, Daph.” He spoke into her hair. </p><p>“It’s no problem. You’ve been working hard; you deserve your favourite.”   Daphne replied, smiling at Simon and, of course, trying to downplay his compliment. </p><p> </p><p>Simon gave Daphne one more squeeze before pulling back and grabbing the food. </p><p>It was like a choreographed routine as the two of them grabbed plats, cutlery and cups. They were moving around each other with ease. It was no time at all that the food had been served, drinks had been poured, and both Simon and Daphne were settled together on the couch. </p><p>Simon was actively aware that as he had settled into his spot. He had settled right next to Daphne; he could feel the heat between their bodies as they were touching.  Daphne either hadn’t noticed or was not bothered as Simon had seen no reaction from Daphne as to how they were sitting. </p><p>Whereas it was a struggle for Simon to converse normally as it was all he could think of.  Luckily for the both of them, Daphne found talking with Simon easy.</p><p>She was happy to take the lead in the conversation. She was chalking up Simon’s unusual quietness with her as just an effect of having overworked himself. </p><p>To try and help lighten Simon’s mood. Daphne decided to share the latest Bridgeton family hijinks. </p><p> Hyacinth and Gregory were currently in an epic prank battle. Gregory had teamed up with Benedict for his last prank, and Hyacinth had looked murderous. </p><p>Daphne enjoyed explaining the crazy that was her family and trying to reenact Hyacinth’s monologue about revenge. Which Daphne was slightly terrified for, primarily because Hyacinth had recruited Eloise for the cause. </p><p>The only rules Violet had in place was pranks were to stay out of certain rooms, and no one was to end up on the news, in the hospital or jail. </p><p>Simon found Daphne’s reenactments enchanting.  Daphne was just allowing herself to be completely silly and open. In return, her joy and openness led Simon to share some of the pranks he had been involved in. </p><p>Even sharing times, the ever serious Anthony Bridgerton had been known to join in on pranks. </p><p>Simon was fully relaxed back into the couch; dinner finished on the coffee table in front of him. Daphne had half-turned, her feet tucked up under her looking at Simon. As they both laughed, taking turns to share ridiculous memories.</p><p>No longer was Simon thinking or worrying about how to act, what to say or how to woo. He had slipped into just enjoying the moment and letting their interactions happen naturally in the moment.</p><p>Daphne had been gesturing with her arms, so it was easy for Simon to grab her arm and tug her close. Daphne ended half in Simon’s lap, her head coming to rest on Simon’s chest. Daphne was still laughing as she adjusted herself to sit back up. Simon had a gentle grip on her though and guided her. So she was entirely on his lap, and he was able to slip both of his arms gently around her. </p><p>Trying to make it clear he wanted her there, but gentle enough that she would easily be able to slip out of them if she felt uncomfortable. </p><p>In his lap, they were both eye to eye, Daphne was still smiling, but there was curiosity in her eyes as well.</p><p>“Your bloody amazing Daphne Bridgerton,” Simon said while staring into Daphne’s eyes. His hands were tracing patterns where they rested on Daphne’s back. </p><p>Simon had a close-up view of the blush slowly spread on Daphne’s cheeks at his honest compliment. He could see how she dropped her eyes in what he was taking to mean she didn’t quite believe him. </p><p>Simon brought one of his hands up to rest under her chin gently. He was gently guiding her to look back up to him. </p><p>“I mean it, Daphne. I was so stressed and tired and just overwhelmed. The only thing I wanted was to spend time with you. Because somehow in just a few months. You have become the most important person in my life. When you are here, my cold apartment actually feels like a warm home. With you, I find it easier to have a work-life balance because I have a reason to want to do things in my personal life.” Simon spoke with no clear plan in mind; he was just letting the words flow as he spoke out of his heart. He was taking comfort from the fact that Daphne had made no effort to move from his arms. </p><p>Simon continued, “I’ve been so dumb, all this time I've been saying how could men not realise how wonderful, smart, kind, gorgeous you are. Yet here I have been this whole time, not realising it myself. Sure I realised it on a surface level and even subconsciously because if I look back at the way I’ve been acting, it’s so apparent. But  I was too dumb to connect the dots. I’m falling in love with you, Daphne. You're the first person I want to talk to about anything. When I’m home, and you aren’t here, it feels weird. When we aren’t together, I am thinking about when I can see you next.” The fact that Daphne was still smiling gave Simon the confidence to keep going. </p><p>“I find myself thinking of ways I can make you smile because when you smile at me, I feel like a million bucks. I’m ashamed to say it took Anthony pointing out we were acting like a couple for me to realise this. But now I have I can’t think of anything I want more than to be the lucky man that gets to have you as his girlfriend.”</p><p>“Simon.” Started Daphne once he had stopped speaking and brought her hand up to rest on his cheek. Simon closed his eyes momentarily at her touch, leaning into it. </p><p>“Do you mean it, Simon?” It all seems too good to be true to Daphne since her conversation with Anthony. She had become aware that she did have feelings for Simon. But had just tried to bury them deep, deep down. </p><p>He was Simon, and she was just Daphne; she had not for one-second thought to even contemplate a future where there would be any chance he would return her feelings. Yet, here he was, admitting he was falling in love with her. </p><p>“I have never in my life meant anything more Daph.” </p><p>Daphne was filled with happiness like she had never known. It was filled with this happiness that she leaned forward and kissed Simon. </p><p>Daphne started the kiss with a slight hesitance, just gently meeting his lips with hers. It took less than a second for Simon to realise what was happening, and the kiss quickly escalated. Simon was using the kiss to convey to Daphne how serious he was.</p><p>Every feeling Simon had that he could not put into words, he was pouring into their first kiss. </p><p>It was a breathless Daphne that pulled back, just enough to rest her forehead on Simons and attempt to catch her breath. </p><p>Simon was in much the same position needing to catch his breath. But couldn’t help himself from dropping a kiss on her left cheek then her right. He wasn’t ready to part from her yet. </p><p>Daphne wasn’t ready to part from him either, and this time when initiating the kiss, there was no hesitation on her part. </p><p>Simon was the one to pull back this time. “Wait a second, Daph; this means yes, right?”</p><p>Daphne laughed in response. “Yes, Simon. It means yes, I'll be your girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne had never seen Simon smile with such joy before as he pulled her in for another kiss. </p><p>Eventually, they were brought back to reality by an alarm going off on Simon’s phone. </p><p>“Ugh”, groaned Simon as he broke the kiss. Reaching around, Daphne to shut the blasted alarm off on his phone. “Damn it.” He growled as he realised why the alarm was going off.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Questioned Daphne, concerned.</p><p>“Nothing, it's just it’s eleven. I’ve got a busy day tomorrow, and even with multiple cups of coffee, I still have to get ready for bed now.” If he weren’t already slightly sleep-deprived, it wouldn’t be an issue, but as much as he didn’t want to admit it. He did need at least five hours. </p><p>“Oh.” Replied Daphne. </p><p>Neither of them made any move to part, though.</p><p>“I could ugh well I mean nevermind.” Started Daphne before trailing off slightly embarrassed.</p><p>“Hey, you  never have to be embarrassed by anything you want to say to me, Daph.” Prompted Simon encouraging her to continue. </p><p>“It’s silly. I was just going to say I could stay, just to sleep, of course, but it’s silly. I'm just not ready to be parted from you. But I'm a grown woman, and I can get over it.” Even while confessing, it was clear Daphne felt embarrassed by her feelings. </p><p>Daphne may have been embarrassed, but it just made Simon fall that little bit more in love with her. </p><p>“Daphne, the reason I was annoyed about having to go to bed. Was because I don’t want to be parted from you right now.  I was trying to come up with a way to invite you to spend the night. Without you thinking, I was trying to pressure you. I feel exactly the same as you.” Confessed Simon.</p><p>“Really.”<br/>“Really, so why don’t we clean up and go to bed. I can’t think of anything better than ending this day, falling asleep with you in my arms.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, I hope you all adore this chapter, and it is a great pay off to the previous thirteen chapters that have been building to this moment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The modern day happy ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, I'm sorry for the wait thank you to everyone who kept up. Those who re-read and commented saying they were looking forward to this last chapter. <br/>I knew it was going to take me a little bit to get this last chapter out as my new uni trimester started march 1st but wow I did not know that these were going to the two hardest subjects I've ever taken. Uni is kicking my but at the moment.  I thought maybe a week, not a month.</p>
<p>But so glad I finally have some mental capacity to complete this fic. It was so fun writing this and I look forward to writing some more Daphne and Simon in the future. Also want to give writing  Anthony and Kate and Eloise and Philip ago, as they are my fav Bridgerton romances.  </p>
<p>If you aren't reading Yours in Friendship (Eloise and Philip) by Muze I highly highly recommend I'm obsessed with that fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Typically Simon’s first thought on hearing his alarm was annoyance; no one would ever mistake Simon as a morning person. With a coffee in hand, he could fake it to some degree but first thing, just steer clear. </p>
<p>So it was odd to wake up to his alarm feeling content. In his confusion, he attempted to burrow deeper into his bed. Which was when he realised there was another body in his bed, and the events of the night before came rushing back to him. </p>
<p>Simon let his eyes open as he propped himself up to check that what he was remembering actually happened. That Daphne was actually in his bed. Of course, all his moving around was enough to wake Daphne from her sleep. </p>
<p>Daphne was seemingly just as momentarily confused before remembering her own recollections of the night before. Greeting Simon with a content smile as she stretched out before sitting up herself. </p>
<p>“Good morning.” </p>
<p>“Good morning Daphne.”</p>
<p>“I'll make the coffee,” Daphne spoke, sliding out of bed and heading towards the door. </p>
<p>While it was the first time Daphne had stayed over in the same bed as Simon it, wasn’t the first time she had spent the night. She knew Simon needed his morning coffee. </p>
<p>Soon the coffee was made; they had both showered Daphne, changing into some spare clothes she had left behind.</p>
<p>Simon found her in the kitchen, helping herself to some breakfast. Simon was awake enough now to realise he wasn’t dreaming. Daphne had agreed to be his girlfriend. </p>
<p>Simon walked up to Daphne in the kitchen and placed one hand on her waist. Turning her towards him. One of Daphne’s hands came up to rest on Simon’s arm. Simon made his intent clear giving Daphne time to pull away if she so chose as he lent in for a kiss. </p>
<p>It was a sweet kiss, both using it as a way to reassure them this was happening this was real. </p>
<p>“Can I take you out on a date on Saturday night?” Asked Simon as he pulled back from the kiss. </p>
<p>He couldn’t help the smile when seeing her blush at his question. Daphne happily accepted, and Simon told her he would make all the plans, and Daphne just had to be ready by six.</p>
<p>He was unsure what the date would be yet, but he was looking forward to planning a proper first date that Daphne deserved. </p>
<p>Daphne went through her day in a great mood; she was just trying to enjoy the moment for what it was and not overthink.  So it wasn’t till she was passing Anthony in the hall that night that she thought about what her and Simon’s relationship actually meant. </p>
<p>She pulled her phone out to send a text to Simon. </p>
<p>‘I just realised Anthony technically is responsible for us getting together. HE CAN NEVER FIND OUT.’ </p>
<p>Anthony was the whole reason she even knew Simon. <br/>Anthony and his overprotectiveness was the entire reason she and Simon became friends. <br/>It was thanks to Anthony that Daphne had been able to realise she had feelings for Simon. <br/>It was thanks to Anthony that Simon realised he had feelings for Daphne. </p>
<p> Anthony was her elder brother; he would be insufferable with his gloating if he ever found out that he was responsible. </p>
<p>Her phone started to ring as Simon called her. </p>
<p>“I 100% agree. I took Anthony’s advice once in high school; he turned outright. And he still holds it over me.” That was how Simon started the conversation. </p>
<p>“Good good we agree then.” Laughed Daphne. </p>
<p>“You have to admit, though, it’s pretty hilarious how this whole thing has turned out. Did you know Anthony thought we were dating? Apparently, people have thought we were dating for months?” </p>
<p>“He said the same to me. Do you think he was right? Can you date someone without knowingly dating someone?” Daphne had been wondering, and it had just led to her going around in circles in her brain. </p>
<p>“I’ve been thinking about it. I don’t think it counts. I think it’s a good basis for us going forward as a couple. Clearly, we have chemistry, we enjoy spending time together, and we already have a good level of physical intimacy. But you can’t date without intent. I'm planning on romancing you like you deserve, and believe me, you are going to know we are dating.”</p>
<p>Daphne was so glad they were having this conversation over the phone. She was a blushing mess at Simon’s words. </p>
<p>She could already start to tell the difference between friend Simon and dating Simon. He had never spoken to her in that smooth tone of voice before. </p>
<p>Daphne suggested to Simon that they not mention to anyone they are dating yet. </p>
<p>Her family were nosy overprotective busybodies.  And she just wanted to adjust to dating Simon without all eyes on her. </p>
<p>Simon agreed, saying if everyone thought they were dating already. Why bother telling anyone at the current moment in time. </p>
<p>The following few weeks were bliss. Their first date was a complete success. They had gone to dinner at a restaurant they had both been wanting to try. Simon had brought Daphne a gorgeous bouquet.  </p>
<p>And the transition from friends to dating was natural. </p>
<p>There were slight awkward moments because life was real, and they were both new to this. But they were able to move forward. </p>
<p>There was a trip to the theatre, multiple dinners, and other outings. There were plenty of nights at Simons where they would cook together and then quietly hang out together while they worked on their own stuff. </p>
<p>Simon loved the physical intimacy before they started dating; it was Daphne who instigated the majority of the time. But since they started dating, Simon had no hesitation pulling her close. </p>
<p>Holding her hand as they walked. Being the one to pull her in to snuggle. Dropping kisses on her lips or cheek as he walked past. </p>
<p>To Daphne, the most significant change was being more open with Simon. And allowing him to be there for her. She was learning it was okay not always to know everything that he liked the real messy version of her. </p>
<p>A couple of weeks into dating. Daphne was having a really shit day. She was struggling with her assignment, it just wasn't coming together, and it was a large percentage of her grade. </p>
<p>There was an issue at work in her department. And while she wasn't directly responsible more than her share of the blame was being heaped on her shoulders. She knew it was because she was a Bridgerton. But it was still unfair and stressing her out more. </p>
<p>Home was just adding to the stress. She seemed to be the only one not in the epic bank battle between her siblings. They were all taking it way too seriously, and it was becoming ridiculous. She had been at Simon's most nights this week as a result. But she didn't want to overstay, so she stayed at home last night, which resulted in being woken several times throughout the night from pranks. </p>
<p>It turns out choosing to stay home when Mum was out of town on business was terrible. </p>
<p>But the result was she had barely slept. Then, as a result, she slept through her alarm and missed breakfast. </p>
<p>She had missed lunch as well and was running off coffee and a couple of snack bars she had found in her desk draw.</p>
<p>She was hungry, tired, stressed, and it was leaving her feeling like an anxious mess. </p>
<p>By the time she got to her car, she knew she shouldn't drive. In the past, she would have just sat in her car till she could calm herself down enough to drive. Or if she was really anxious, call an Uber and then hide in her room till she could shove the emotion down. </p>
<p>But she didn't have to be strong and perfect for Simon. She felt comfortable enough to call him; she could hold it together enough to call him. But as soon as he said her name she started to cry. </p>
<p>She was able to stammer out she was in her car at work. And Simon was on his way, keeping Daphne on the phone just talking to her, trying to distract her as he made his way to her as fast as he could. </p>
<p>It took almost fifteen minutes but by staying on the phone the whole time. He was able to calm Daphne down enough that she was just quietly listening. No longer crying by the time he arrived. </p>
<p>As soon as Simon pulled up, he pulled Daphne into his arms, giving her a big hug. Before locking her car up and helping her into his.</p>
<p>As they drove to Simons, he continued just to try and distract her. He waited until they were home, and he was able to pull her into his side on the couch to ask her if she wanted to talk about it. </p>
<p>Feeling safe, Daphne was able to let out all her stress and frustrations. Simon could do nothing to help. Besides letting her know, she couldn't possibly outstay her welcome. </p>
<p>But just him being there for her. Just giving her the ability to vent to someone who cared and wanted to listen was enough for her to feel better. </p>
<p>Everyone who had assumed they were dating just now thought they were getting more serious. As it was noticeable, there had been a change in their relationship, and they had been even happier. </p>
<p>It was no doubt to anyone who saw them that they were good together. </p>
<p>It was time for another Bridgerton family brunch. Simon just kept turning up since he went to the first one. No one had asked him why he was there, and it was good food, and especially since he and Daphne started dating, he enjoyed spending time with her at them. </p>
<p>Daphne had spent the night at Simon’s the night before, so they had both turned up to brunch together; they were both in an excellent mood; it had been a slow start to the morning with Simon convincing Daphne to stay in bed.</p>
<p>Everyone was sitting at the table enjoying their own conversations. No one seemed to be paying attention to anyone else. So Simon thought nothing of leaning over and whispering into Daphne’s ear that they should have stayed home in bed nothing important seemed to be happening today. </p>
<p>Daphne blushed at his comment. Before she could reply, Hyacinth, who was sitting across from her, dropped her cutlery onto her plate, causing a ding as it hit the plate. </p>
<p>“That’s it. I don’t see how there is any question they are dating. I’m the youngest, and clearly, Simon and Daphne are together. Look at them. They are gross, and they are making me lose my appetite.” Exclaimed Hyacinth, Colin just reaches out to try and grab her plate in response. With Hyacinth hitting the back of his hand and glaring at him. </p>
<p>Everyone else in response just talking over each other, and it is hard to work out what anyone was saying. Violet spoke up and managed to quiet them all. She was admonishing Hyacinth, reminding her and everyone that they had agreed not to speculate. </p>
<p>Eloise pipes up, saying, “Please, I am the least romantic one of all of us and even I can see the heart eyes they have for each other.” </p>
<p>Daphne and Simon were just laughing at the chaos. Simon apologised for disrupting Hyacinths appetite. </p>
<p>Daphne speaks up, saying, “ Sorry, we didn't think we had to say anything apparently; everyone just accepted it as fact; we thought you all knew.” </p>
<p>Anthony looked between them both before saying, “Wait, wait a minute, you were both in denial, deep in denial when I spoke to you. I am the reason you two are now together.” As Daphne and Simon had expected, Anthony seemed very smug at the thought.  </p>
<p>Simon immediately added, “No, no and no, we are the reason we are together; if anything, it’s your fault we took so long to get together.” In reply, Anthony raised his eyebrow, not believing what Simon was saying he was 100 per cent going to take the credit. </p>
<p>“So, how long have you been together?” Asked Benedict. </p>
<p>Simon and Daphne share a look before Daphne answered. “now that we cant settle on. Public opinion has us together several months before we got together. I say we go with the date we got together. Simon wants just to say we should pick a date that goes more in line with what public opinion is.” It was a date they had been having since the beginning. </p>
<p>Simon looks at Daphne, saying. “I keep telling her she needs to look at the bigger picture. You never know when it may come in handy for us to have been ‘together’ longer than we have.”</p>
<p>Simon was thinking along the lines of down the road. If he proposed at nine months, that would seem like they were rushing. There would be more judgement, but a year well, that’s just more romantic lot’s of people get engaged on or around their anniversaries.  </p>
<p>And if they went with the earlier date, Simon would be able to propose three months earlier. </p>
<p>While he was enjoying them dating and just being together, Simon had no doubt Daphne Brigerton was it for him. He had started to think about what it would be like to be married, for her to move in, the idea of having kids with her. </p>
<p>Yes, Simon was a big fan of having their getting together date be three months earlier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm going more with average everyones friend Daphne from the book, as I think this character trait will be more fun to play with than tv show Daphne.  Please let me know what you think I've got the next couple of chapters planned out but love to know what people want to see.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>